Blood Lines
by Kemeiko Blood
Summary: Every third generation a Werewolf from the Talia pack falls in love with a person that's not a Werewolf, but still one with the supernatural. What will this generation fall for? Will they live unlike the last generation.
1. Chapter 1

_**Blood Lines**_

The class was silent like normal that is till the classroom door revealing a man with burnt umber hair and white tips. He was wearing pretty much everything leather. A short lemon yellow haired male came storming down the aisles as whispers spread through the classroom.

"AND WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE." The lemon yellow male yelled as he got closer to the man in nothing but leather.

"Last time I check it's free to go to school." The shorter male glared up at the other man his eyes flickering from lavender to magenta.

"You're not allowed anywhere near this school or the Island family your disgusting family knows exactly why." The taller man smirked slightly showing off his fangs.

"And what are you going to do about it? Last time I checked you don't even go to my shoulders." The little lemon yellow haired male growled, and punched the taller man in the chin making them both stumble back a little. The taller man glared at the shorter one grabbed him by the throat raising him into the air.

"For a little bitch like you. You pack a big punch, but too bad your the size of a fucking toothpick." The taller squeezed the shorters neck causing him to hiss in anger, and pain letting his fangs be seen clear as day. The taller squeezed the other's neck more only to be stopped by the sound of footsteps coming down one the aisles. The taller one looked over to see a man about a head shorter then him with burnt sienna hair.

"As much as fights are enjoyable to watch between two vampires I don't think my family will be too happy with you killing a member of the Island family here Mr. Brutal. So if you would be so kindly to set Flavio down that would be lovely." Flavio clawed at the hand around his neck roughly still managing to hiss some how. The taller man just glared at the man standing before him.

"Luciano Talia am I correct?" The other man rolled his eyes, and nodded his head. "Well if i remember correctly you aunt Luciana I believe it was talked this one's pretty little aunt Flavia into dating out of species now you see why my great great grandfather just couldn't have that so to bring a nice little end to future trauma to all our families he simply." Flavio's widen as he chocked on the little air he was getting from the hand tightening around his throat more than his body could take.

"Snapped her neck, and if I remember more that wasn't the first time it happened. Ever third generation it happens and every time someone kills either your family members or their partner since you werewolves mate for life. Now unless you want to join Flavio then let me get some revenge from them excelling my family, and i'll wait a few years before coming for you before you start up that interspecies shit." Luciano eye's widen slightly from either the sight of Flavio near death or for the other man bringing up killing the women that made his aunt whole once. He growled angrily, and his eye's went from crimson to a sick yellow color and wolf like.

"I SAID DROP THE FUCKING VAMPIRE OR I SWEAR TO ANY FUCKING GOD I'LL RIP YOUR DAMN THROAT OUT SHOWING YOUR FAMILY THE PAIN OF A FAMILY MEMBERS GETTING MURDERED!" Luciano constantly growled as he made his way closer to the taller Vampire. Flavio eye's were slowly rolling into the back of his head. All the fight in him slowly dieing second by second. Hands slowly falling to his side as he weakly coughed. With his last cough Luciano lunged at the taller Vampire who in return threw Flavio across the room putting a slight hole in the wall. He slid down the wall; his head falling to the side, his knees in his chest, blood dripping from his nails, and a large hand shaped bruise around his throat. The teacher stood there overly annoyed.

"Mr. Wees or Mr. Braginski please take Mr. Island down to the nurse while I call Mr. Talia's father in hopes to get his son to stop beating up our new student." A tall man with wheat colored hair stood up, and speed walked over Flavio. He gently picked him up bridal style. Doing his best not to move the poor boy he than took him to the nurse.

The teacher sighed pinching his nose while he watched his students make a mess of his class room. Two other werewolves were doing their best to hold back Luciano from hurting the taller vampire. After a few minutes the classrooms door flew open again revealing a man that looked slightly like Luciano.

" WHY ARE YOU IN MY SCHOOL STARTING THIS NONSENSE WITH MY ELDEST SON!" The tall vampire looked over to Luciano's father rather annoyed.

"It's a free country so I can go where I please."

"Not if all four founding families say you can't and last time I checked the Islands, Talias, Kirkland, and Braginski families have all banned your families from our lands after the incident with Flavia Island and your great great grandfather." The taller man grumbled and left the classroom. Luciano's father sighed, and looked at his son.

"Lutz….Kuro thank you for restraining my son i'm glad you're part of this pack….and Luciano….Thank you for helping Mr. Island even though you're not fond of vampires thanks to the Brutals." Luciano growled angrily at the door. His father sighed softly at the sight of his son going bat shit crazy over something that the now gone taller male had said or done.

"Luciano what did do exactly if you don't mind me asking." Luciano calmed down a tiny bit looking to where his father was.

"Sir he brought up Aunt Ana…..and her mate…..HE BROUGHT UP AUNT ANA!" Luciano's father sighed softly.

"Is that it is that why you so livid?" Luciano glared at his father like he just asked the stupidest thing ever. Luciano clenched his teeth to keep from growling at his father.

"Yes Sir that's it." Luciano's father sighed softly pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked over at a girl with platinum blond hair.

" _Braginski please tell me what you saw here today that my son didn care to share with me." The tiny girl tilted her head to the side innocently.

"As you wish ….Well first Ant I believe walked in then Flavio came storming down to the door from his seat by us. He started to angrily in form Ant that he was never allowed in this school which lead Ant to just shrugging saying he could do as he pleases. That made Flavio even more mad close to cursing point Flavio punched Ant in the jaw. They both stumbled back which lead to Ant holding Flavio in the air by the throat. Flavio clawed at Ant's arm and hissed in his face till Luciano slowly came down from the top row." she pointed to the very top row when Luciano, and his lower pack mates normally sit. "When Luciano came down he tried to talk nicely to Ant to get him to set Flavio down, but he didn't. Then Ant started to…..c-crush Flavio windpipe h-h-he was gasping and struggling for breath while Ant talked about how disgusting Luciano and Flavio Aunts where….Flavio had gone limp by the time Ant had finishes, and Luciano lunged out at him. Seeing it coming Ant….t-threw Flavio over there." The poor girl with tears slowly rolling down her cheek. Pointed at the wall where a hole now was with slight blood here and there on it.

Luciano's father raised an eyebrow, and looked over at the teacher slightly confused then back to the girl in a square of nine with two missing.

"Mister. Braginski, Mister Hinov, Mister Popescu, Miss Bonnefoy, Miss and Miss Braginski you all can go cheek on Mister Island, and Mister Wees in the nurse please stay calm and have a good day ah yes you as well ." The seven students made their way out the classroom to make sure Flavio was still alive.

Luciano's father looked at his son, and his lower pack mates with a gentle smile. He patted them all on the back, and lead them all out to the werewolf calming center. That helps wolfs relax just in case something like this happens that leads to one snapping.

The teacher stood their looking at his almost completely empty class save like seven kids. He groaned and facepalmed. He looked at the last few kids annoyedly great two vampires and five demigods.

"Do what you fucking want i'm done for the day just don't fuck in my goddamn classroom or so help me I'll fucking curse you all so having a dick and a pussy feels like hell." The six men and girl nodded their heads nervously praying they make it out the class cursed free.


	2. Bio

_**BIO**_

 _ **Luciano Talia**_

Luciano is the eldest son to the oldest pack of werewolfs known to supernatural beings. He very closed to his Aunt Luciana who he was named. He hates all vampires exist the Island's after the stories his Aunt told him about her life with her mate Flavia who was sadly murdered by a lower ranking vampire family that use to be apart of the Island family. He two twin younger siblings Remuno and Rita.

Height: 5.9

Eye Color: Normal-Crimson Werewolf-Glistening Gold

Hair: under ears burnt sienna

Skin: Peru **(It's a color)**

Outfits: Normally in skinny jeans, a brown form fitting jacket, and black converses.

Wolf Form: Turns into a wolf the size of a park bench with burnt sienna fur

Friends: His pack Lutz Beilschmidt and Kuro Honda

 _ **Flavio Island**_

He is the only Island son born. He is one of the most popular kids in school. He knows everyone, but only talks to eight of his closest friends. He is hated by many of his fellow students because their crush, mate, fuck buddy, or lovers can't keep their eyes off him. He never does anything wrong so he's only hated because of how adorable he is. He is proud to be an Island, but he isn't close to anyone. Even though he has never met his Aunt Flavia he takes flowers to her grave on all holidays. Through this Flavio has made gotten to know her mate Luciana very well since the poor women is their every day for three hours.

Height: 5.3

Eye Color: Normal-Lavender, Full Vampire- Magenta

Hair: goes under his chin, and is Lemon yellow

Skin: Papayawhip

Outfits: He normally wears large sweats with no pockets, black leggings, and white sweater ugg boot with feathers at the side. The boot stop half way up his calf.

Full Vampire: Nail sharper, fangs can been seen better, inhuman speed, and stronger than most vampires **(Except Ant)**

Friendship: his little group of mixed supernaturals. Nikolai Braginski, Oliver Kirkland, Miroslav Hinov, Vasile Popescu, Mara Bonnefoy, Tom Wees, Natitly Arlovskaya_Braginski, Kat Braginski.

 _ **Nikolai Braginski**_

He's the middle child. Him and his sisters are all children of god's related to the cold. Nikolai is very shy, and doesn't talk to anyone that doesn't stick his circle of eight friends. He is the tallest out of their group of friends by one inche compared to Tom.

Height: 6.3

Eye Color: Scarlet

Hair: Under ears and is Dark chestnut

Skin: Cornsilk

Outfit: Long black coat, black pants, and combat boots

Godly Parent: Hodur Nordic god of winter

Friendship: Tom Wees, Vasile Popescu, Miroslav Hinov, Flavio Island. He is related to Natitly and Kat. He doesn't talk to Mara really only when he needs too.

 _ **Natitly Arlovskaya_Braginski**_

She is a sweet little thing gets all her work done. She is the youngest of her sibling, but the smartest. Their mother thinking the god's were done with her had been engaged when Natitly was conceived. Her step dad still thinks she's his. He thinks Natitly, and his step kids are just off in a boarding school for highly intelligent young people. He is normal, and knows nothing about the supernatural family he accidentally married into.

Height: 5.4

Eye Color: Powder pink

Hair: Platinum Blond

Skin: Misty Rose

Outfit: She is wearing cute light pink summer dresses with white flats not matter what

Godly Parent: Aztec god of Northern cold Itztlacoliuhqui

Friendships: Flavio Island, Mara Bonnefoy, Bell Anri Wees. The others scare he so she only talks to these three and her siblings.

 _ **Kat Braginski**_

She is the eldest sibling of the Braginski trio. She can be very sassy, and loves causing drama. She makes up even fake drama so her and Bell can have something to write about in her school newspaper. She gets embarrassed that she is related to little miss perfect, and Mr. Silent. She wishes they would grow some back bones, but she is stuck with them so she treats them well depending how she is feeling.

Height: 5.5

Eye Color: Purple Wine

Hair: Chestnut

Skin: Cornsilk

Outfit: Red white skirt suit outfits

Godly Parent: Boreas the greek god of Cold North wind and bringer of winter

Friendship: Flavio Island, Bell Anri Wees, Mara Bonnefoy, Vasile Popescu. If you don't give her tips on fashion or seem boring you're not allowed to talk to her.

 _ **Vasile Popescu**_

Quiet guy doesn't like to show off much always hiding under his hood. From Romania so everyone thinks he's a Vampire but he has also been seen in both Vampire, and wizard classes. Only people to hear him talk have been Flavio, Oliver, Lewis, and his boyfriend Miroslav. Once said he had a brother ten years younger then him, but has never talked about since. Does all he can to get Kat to leave him alone, but it's kind of hard when he can't even turn to Miroslav without her snapping a million pictures, and asking a billion questions for her paper.

Height: 5.5.75

Eye Color: ?

Hair: Platinum Blond

Skin: Ivory

?

Outfit: Black everything nothing else never anything else….sometimes white umbrella in the summer.

FriendShip: Flavio Island, Oliver Kirkland, Miroslav Hinov, Lewis Bondevik.

 _ **Miroslav Hinov**_

He's an only child, and doesn't take shit from anyone so don't fuck with him or his boyfriend. Kat found that out a few times, but keeps up the hunt on the life of Vasile. He is the only person that truly knows what Vasile is, and he doesn't care still loves his dark ball no matter what.

Height: 5.6.50

Eye Color: Normal-White pearls Vampire-Red wine

Hair: Silver

Skin: Misty rose

Outfit: White skinnies, white hoodie, and combat boots. Enjoys seeing what ever blood stains he can get on his clothes when he gets them.

Friendship: Flavio Island, Vasile Popescu, Lutz Beilschmidt, Tom Wees, Mara Bonnefoy.

 _ **Tom Wees**_

Eldest of three. His family is split between those that choose bandment with the Brutals, and those that have stayed loyal to the Island. He choose to stick with Flaivo since he meet the little guy in elementary. His sister choose to go with her need for sex, and stick around the Brutals since she want's to win over Ant's heart. His younger brother hate Flavio, and is just disappointed in his siblings so he left to live with their father when Tom left for Mystic Country Academy at the age of ten. The elder Wees haven't seen their brother for seventeen years. Tom is like a bodyguard for Flavio when he can he keeps Flavio safe when the little guy fails. Also explains why he normally carries him on his shoulder no matter where they are going together.

Height: 6.2

Eye Color: Normal-Forest Green Vampire-Neon Green

Hair: Gold

Skin: Blanch Almond

Outfit: shirt orange sleeved shirts, navy blue jacket, blue jeans, glasses, brown flat cap, timberlands.

Friendship: Flavio Island, James Williams, Mara Bonnefoy, Miroslav Hinov, Nikolai Braginski.

 _ **Oliver Kirkland**_

His family were the first supernaturals know to all. He is the second youngest out of six. He is one of the best wizards of his generation. Wizards have a ranking system from one to five. Five the weakest, and One the strongest. He the whole families favorite. He's in a slight pickle since he fell in love a wolf from the small pack the Jones. The only person that knows is Flavio, and he is doing everything in his power to have his best friends dream man notice him. Oliver and Flavio are known to be the shortest men the whole school so far not counting the kids from fourteen to ten.

Height: 5.3.50

Eye Color: Cyan

Hair: Strawberry blond

Skin: Blanch Almond

Wizard Rank: One

Outfit: White long sleeve with very thin cyan lines or powder blue sweater. White pants, and slip on cream vans. Sometimes a black cloak that hides his outfit.

Friendship: Flavio Island, Allen F. Jones, James Williams, Mara Bonnefoy, Fransico Bonnefoy.

 _ **Mara Bonnefoy**_

Cousin of Fransico Bonnefoy, but was rejected by the family since her father was a very mentally sick Kirkland. She live with James since No one wants her, but the Bonnefoy allowed her to keep her birth even if she was the result of a crime. Unlike the other Bonnefoy she is a very weak Witch instead of a Vampire. Yet another reason the Bonnefoy rejected her from the family

Height: 5.4.75

Eye: Maroon

Hair: Coal black

Skin: Nutmeg

Wizard Rank: 4

Outfit: sleeveless plum form fitting dress, gold bracelets, and white heeled sandals.

Friendship: Flavio Island, Oliver Kirkland, James Williams, Gilen Beilschmidt, Lutz Beilschmidt, Kat Braginski, Natitly Arlovskaya_Braginski, Bell Anri Wees.

 _ **Ant Brutal**_

His family use to be linked with the Island, but were forbidden from going anywhere near the four elder families after his great great grandpa killed Flavia Island for nearly being wedded to a female wolf from the Talia family. Ant blames the Island family for his family's shame, and what better way to cure his hunger for revenge then to kill the future head to the Island family. The only person Ant has a remotely ok relationship with his his elder brother Jaime.

Height: 6.0

Eye Color: Normal-Olive Drab Vampire- Blood Red

Hair: Dark burnt Umber with white tips

Skin: Golden bronze

Outfit: leather everything black leather, and combat boots.

Friendship: Bell Anri Wees. Uses her when no one else will fill is cravings because they hate him or just don't want to fuck him and put up to much of a fight.

 _ **(THAT WAS HELL BUT IT'S OVER FINALLY THANK FUCK UGH HATED THIS!)**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**LucianoPov**_

I sighed softly as I rubbed my neck that was killing me. I went, and stayed with my Aunt, and siblings for a few days to clear my mind of the whole grandson of an asshole trying to kill my Aunt mates family member thing. I don't even know why I went to see Remuno and Rita the bite marks on my neck, and arms show how stupid those pups are. I hadn't seen Lutz or Kuro today which was annoying as fuck cause they normally drown out the rest of this stupid school mainly the damn demigods they're annoying as fuck. Lets not forget half of them are sluts aiming for any demigod with a powerfully godly parent to fuck gender didn't matter. My hearing slowly started to tune in on something all the way down the hall.

"WAIT HE'S HERE!" If I had my wolf ears they would've raised at the sound of that cute sounding voice.

"Ya he so got back yesterday evening I can't wait to interview the mutt cover story…..well i'll let you talk to him first if you give me tips on what to wear for the interview." I heard a happy little giggle. I let it wash over me while I closed my eye's and leaned back into the lockers, and only toned into the chat down the hall.

"Really Kat oh thank you, and I will don't worry."

"It's no problem dear I wouldn't even look this good without your help one fourth of the time." I waited for the relaxing voice to respond, but it didn't

"Wow he totally zoned out. Is he ok up there Tom? What is he even looking at? Where surrounded by idiots."

"I don't know Miroslav….He's looking at something down the hall?" I sighed softly thinking the calming voice wouldn't answer, but it did in such a soft whisper I almost missed it.

"I…..I see him…..Tom put me down…..NOW PLEASE CLASS WILL START SOON!" As soon as he said that I heard the sound of rushed steps running down the hall almost at Vampire speed. I didn't hear anything, but running after that. I groaned and rubbed my face again here comes the headache, and the pain….That didn't come instead my nose got assaulted by this amazing smell of strawberry, lemon, and cinnamon. I slowly opened my eye's to be meet with two amazing pools of sparkling lavender water.

"...You're….You saved me." I looked down, and away from the lavender pools to see that owner of the pain stopping voice was none other than

 _ **FLAVIO ISLAND**_

He smiled brightly up at me. I looked him over. He was tiny with a few good curves, eyes you could drown in, a smell that will make anyone addicted if they smelt it, and he just looked so pure so innocent. I want to be the one that turns this innocent little vampire into a sweat moaning mess. WAIT WHAT? I want to do what? I growled softly which made the little adorable Vampire before me cower slightly while his body guard moved forward a little.

"Uh..ya…..I did four days a go didn't I." I said taking a calming breath. Flavio big innocent eye started to sparkle with pure joy.

"I wanted to thank you so much I know how much you dislike my kind so it mean a lot that you saved me." He hugged me tightly, and I froze. He slowly pulled away with slight pink cheeks. "...Your Aunt Luciana Talks about you alot." I looked down at him confused, and backed out of his hold.

"My Aunt?...My Aunt Luciana talks about me?...How do you even know her?" Flavio looked away rubbing his neck shyly.

"We talk on holidays when I go lay flowers on my Aunt's grave…" I sighed softly, and nodded my head in an understanding way. "Well she feels very honored that you were named after her, and she's proud of the leader you becoming…...She also said she see a future she wishes she could of had in you." Flavio giggled softly, and my head started to flare up with thoughts again.

"A she future she wished she had huh does she see me dating some tiny person that does nothing but care for other instead of their self." Flavio looked away shyly, and rubbed his arm nervously.

"I….um….I honestly don't know…..well um thank you anyway Mister Tal-

"Luciano." Flavio looked at me a little startled that I interrupted him. He blushed a tiny bit at being given permission to call me my first.

"Well Again thank you for saving me Luciano." He looked up at me with a very gentle smile, and what I can guess is slightly blushed cheeks. I looked down, and noticed the dark hand print shaped bruise was still on his neck. I slowly ran my thumb over the slightly bulging discolored skin on his neck. His innocent look slowly switched to flustered , then shyly looking at the ground.

"This is taking a while isn't…..did you get it checked out." Flavio blushed darkly, and nodded his head. "How bad does it still hurt." Flavio rubbed his arm nervously not meeting my eyes this time as he spoke.

"It….um uh when um it get touched normally…." I looked for any sign of pain on him, but found none.

"Normally huh care to explain that." He shock his head no, and twirled his fingers I sighed softly nodding my head. "Alright then Flavio well time to head to our designated class which is anger managment/form switching control…...Nice talking to you." I heard a sad sigh behind me. I kept walking, but their wasn't any sound of moving. Whelp deeper into the pit of perverted thoughts I go then.

"I think Craving, and ability control is on the way need an escort." A tiny little ball of white, and yellow ran up to my side. "So is your tall blond boyfriend ok with me taking you to class instead of him." Flavio looked up at me confused.

"Are you talking about Tom?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"If that's the man that carries you on his shoulders everywhere then yes. Or I can make this really odd and say you ri-" A tiny hand clamped over my mouth, and those lavender pools flickered magenta.

"One Tom is just an old friend, Two I told him I'd be fine, ….and three….I'm uh." He sighed softly, and looked at the ground nervously. "I'm a virgin…." I licked my lips as involuntary thoughts flew through my mind.

"So I guess not all Vampire and Demigods are true to the stereotype, but not even close to it." Flavio turned beat red, and looked at the ground.

"N-no h-haven really loved anyone to be able to have that happen so n-no." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I get Wolfs waiting and not falling in love at random but you?" Flavio smiled shyly at the floor.

"Whats the point if you can only feel attracted to your own gender….Oliver knows what it's like." Oliver as in trying to woo Allen F. Jones Oliver. I chuckled softly, and gave him a look from the corner of my eye. I saw him shiver slightly at the yellow my eye's probably were.

"Are you trying to tell me not only are you gay but you are falling for a werewolf." He stayed silent for a while with his beat red face. "If you don't answer on your own think i'll take it as a yes." He looked at me sadly, and slowly nodded his head. I hummed softly.

"Only Oliver knows…..well you do half way now too."

"What's their rank." Flavio looked at me nervously.

"A-Alpha." My eye's widen slightly. I sighed softly, and looked at him with pity.

"Wow that will be hard most Alpha hate none werewolf."

"You can control who you love." He mumbled softly next to me almost to an unhearing point.

"Ya…..I know." I sighed softly looking at him. He looked at me with wide eyes that oddly had slight worry in them.

"Your….Your imprinted on someone." I hummed softly then nodded my head cause it honestly feels like I have imprinted on this little Vampire. I probably know more about him then he knows about his self. He sighed softly, and kind of hugged himself. "How long have you been imprinted does the other know…...What rank are they."

"No They don't, They're not a wolf if they had been probably been an omega, and thirty minutes so that explains the whole them not knowing thing…...and before you ask no it's not a female." Flavio nodded his head slowly. I turned my nose up as the smell of other Vampires filled my nose.

"Um are you ok?"

"Where at your class." He tilted his head, and looked at me with big doe eyes. I pointed to the door that fuming with the smell of dead flesh, and too much cologne. He sighed sadly, and headed for the door.

"I guess we are…." He opened the door, and all heads turned to look out of it. Flavio looked back at me with a small smile. He hugged me tightly nuzzling into my chest some. All the Vampires where looking at us with wide eyes. I looked down at him, and licked my, but shook my head to free it of many unneeded thoughts. Flavio slowly released me, and gave me a big smile. It honestly made me feel weak.

"Um ya I'll see you in history I uh guess." I said backing away from him slowly. He pouted slightly, but he covered it up quickly. I slowly made my way to Anger Management And Form Change class. Half way down the hall when Flavio yelled out to me.

"THANK YOU LUCIANO!" I shivered, and threw my hood on. Iḿ so fucked.


	4. Chapter 3

_**LucianoPov**_

I sighed softly as I let the little Vampire drag me to history this has been the same routine for about a month. He hunts me down in the morning I take him to his craving class, then he goes to anger management and drags me to history. Where he then makes me sit with him instead of my pack mates. It's slightly annoying, but I have to do it Lutz and Kuro know what it's like for some people to be apart from who they imprinted on. It just so happens that i'm the type of wolf that needs their imprintee near them as much as possible.

Thankfully Flavio is really friendly, and think he has to work really hard to earn my friendship. He earned way more then my friendship from the moment I heard him excitedly yelling down the hall about my return. I looked down at him, and sighed softly. He is my stress reliever even if he doesn't know it just looking at him makes me tame.

"Luciano are you ok you've just been looking at me for a while now." I blinked my eyes down at the little Vampire. He looked slightly worried while looking up at me. I slowly gave him a reassuring smile.

"Ya i'm fine Flavio I…..I was just thinking is all." He pouted slightly, and crossed his arms. I looked at him confusedly. He turned around, and his eye's weren't magenta yet but they were getting there.

"If you can stop thinking about your imprintee long enough to follow me to history then why don't you just go esort them everywhere instead of a short less important Vampire." My eye's widen in shock. I reached out to grab his hand, but he zip away with his Vampire speed. I growled softly as the pit in my chest slowly formed from being too far from Flavio.

"God damn it." I growled softly as I slowly made my way to history. God it physically hurts being more than a classroom's distance from him. I clenched my jaw the further he ran away through the school. I chuckled painfully. "L-looks like m-mister perfects skipping history." I told myself through clenched teeth.

I panted in pain as I finally stumbled into my history. Everyone looked at me confused as I forced myself to head to the back of the class with Lutz, and Kuro. They looked at me worried, and pain slightly showing through their eye's. Since where a solo pack of three at school they feel twenty percent of the hundred another member feels.

" ARE YOU OK…...WHY ARE YOU FUCKING LATE WHERE YOU FUCKING IS THAT WHY YOU'RE BARELY STANDING." I groaned, and looked at my teacher my eye's flaring yellow from the pain running through my upper half.

"N-No Imprintee ran too far…...hurts it hu-" A whimper left my mouth as I fell to my hands, and knees turning into my wolf form unwillingly. Lutz, and Kuro ran down to me. Kuro rubbed my back, and Lutz held my wolf head in his lap. I whimpered more as the pain grew meaning Flavio is moving even further away thankfully slower. Kuro, and Lutz flinched as the pain grew for them too.

" I believe I know a spell that might be able to ease Luciano pain." I looked over to see Oliver Kirkland slowly walking over to me. My head now laid in the lap of imprintee best friend could be worst. "Do you have anything that your imprintee owns on you."

I growled softly, and did my best to look away. I may be in pain, but I rather endure it then risking them telling Flavio anything. He loves some other stupid wolf anyway. I howled in pain when that thought made it worst. Oliver stroked my head softly, and shot a look at Lutz. I did the same, but mine more of a begging him to not expose me to my imprintee friends. Lutz sighed softly, and gave me a look that said _i'm sorry I must._ I growled at him then whimpered.

"No we don't but one of your seven other friends might." Lutz said slowly. I could hear all of Flavio friends whip their heads around to us.

"Oh really what makes you so sure." Oliver asked confused.

"Well since….Flavio is almost as important to you all as his mere presence is for Luci i'd like to hope you eight would have something." I heard one of the other seven gasp then they all started looking for random things. Oliver pet me gently it was oddly calming. I was slowly feeling numb to the pain, but Kuro and Lutz weren't they looked like they were sick.

I heard a soft shit from behind me from I guess Mara. Miroslav joined in on the cursing with her. I guess they didn't have anything. I sighed hoping they would forget Lutz every told them anything.

"Tom, Miroslav one of you run to Favy's, and my dorm and grab that one neckless his mom gave him he won't notice it's gone trust me." Oliver threw some keys at someone who I assumed was Miroslav from how light his feet where, and silent his Vampire speed moving was. Oliver pet me more. I looked up him slightly mad, but nervous at the same time. "Don't worry we won't tell Flavio, but unlike you me and Miroslav actually know who he actually like. You just have to wait, and find out for yourself." I growled softly at him, then whimpered in pain as I felt Flavio moving somewhere further away again.

After some time he finally just stayed in one very far place it hurt like no tomorrow. Oliver kept stroking my hair as well as Kuro, and Lutz. It was helping they can be sweet sometimes. I could barely hear the sound of Miroslav returning from Oliver, and Flavio dorm.

"Here Oliver do you magic and get this bitch walking before…..you know gets back from wherever he went." Oliver nodded closing his eye's, and holding what looked like dog tags. He started to speak in latin I believe the tags started to glow a soft pink and cyan color. Oliver stayed like that for what felt like half an hour. He slowly opened his eye's, and looked down at me placing the tags on my neck.

I grumbled as the pain slowly slipped away not slow, but could've been faster. Oliver petted me till I switched by to my human from. I didn't look at any of Flavio friends, but I did grumble out a thank you to them. I looked down at the tags, and ran my finger over them they had a date on them.

"March 17, 2000 8pm?" I looked at Oliver with wide eyes.

"Are these birth tags." Oliver smirked, and nodded his head. I ran my thumb over the tags some more. "Now what?" Oliver stood up and head to his set.

"Keep that on unless you want to feel hell again so you have to wear them pretty much twenty four seven." I sighed rubbing the tags some more. I knew his birthday, but it feels nice seeing something that marks the birth of that little angel. I slowly tucked the tags under my sweater.

"How do you feel Luci." I sighed, and looked at Lutz annoyedly.

"My head hurt like normal but that's it…..i'm fucking kicking you ass at the fucking dorms." I grumbled glaring at him. He whimpered, and cowered behind Kuro. Yes a beta will keep a whimpering omega from their alpha leader. NOT.

"Alright now that shit is over….GET TO YOUR FUCKING SETS I DON'T GET PAID FOR KIDS TO PRACTICE THE PAIN OF LIFE IN HERE!" I grumbled, and walked up to my desk with Kuro, and the still whimpering Lutz. I glared at him eyes flashing yellow.

"Shut up I have a enough to think about without you whimpering like you just lost a fight." Lutz grumbled, and went to his set putting his head down to fall asleep.

"He just wanted to help you." Kuro hissed out to me. I sighed softly, and looked at everyone in my history class.

"I know….But everyone else knows about IT now." Kuro sighed, and patted my back.

"It won't be that bad imprinting is like finding your soulmate you have nothing to fear." I stayed silent the hatred in Flavio eyes for me before he Vampire speed away hurt more then the thought of someone else actually having his love. At least I found a slight way to beat the imprint thanks to Oliver. I'll probably feel less pain now…...I still need him for the full effect though. I looked at my desk sadly.

"Of all the Talia in my generation it was me that fell for a non Wolf why me…...Why do I love something that obviously hates me, and loves another…...why me." I whimpered, and put my head down going to sleep like Lutz not wishing to deal with mental pain at the moment.


	5. Chapter 4

_**LucianoPov**_

I sat up at the top row in history with Lutz , and Kuro like normal. It's been less eventful since last week history. Flavio refuses to talk or even look at me. The only reason he even comes to history is because his friends drag him there after they saw the effect being imprinted had on me. Oliver, and Miroslav pushing him the most Tom is the only one that tries to side with him. I sighed softly as the door opened, and here comes mixxy nine. Kuro rubbed my shoulder some.

"I don't get it you know it mentally hurts to be here stop forcing me to come back here."

"God damn it Flavio shut up and get in class _some people_ almost die without you being around!"

"Aw Miroslav I didn't know you caried so much…...is Vasile ok with that."

"Flavy poppet shut up and go shit down and you might learn somethings about how rude your being."

"...You're supposed to be my bestfriend….i'm helping you with you know and you repay me with this how could you."

"Flavio you nearly killed someone because you left the school I think I have every right to do this now like I said shut you shot behind up and get to your seat." Flavio walked in slightly guilty looking, and took his seat.

"...What do you mean I almost killed someone." His whole group sighed, and I saw them all fight the urge to look at me very hard.

"They will tell you when they feel the time is right but till then you need to do as we say or you will cause someone killing pain ok poppet." I saw Flavio lay his head down on his desk sadly. I felt the ping in my heart. His friend force him to come here, and see me just so I won't feel pain…..i'm making this sweet angel suffer unwillingly.

I sighed, and made my way down to them. Flavio friend looked at me with wide eyes probably thinking i'll ask him out. Why should I when he'll just look at me with big confused lavender eyes say what then i'm sorry you know I like another wolf. I just hope he feels the same for the one I can't have. I looked at over for a second, and made my way to the door.

"Hall Kirkland I don't want any complaining just do it." I grumbled out. He yelped, and hurriedly followed me out to the hall.

"W-What do you need Luciano…..I can't make the spell stronger i'm sorry it's at the max." I sighed rubbing my neck.

"Ya I know I just…..stop making him come here if he hates me so much being in a room with me that it mentally hurts him then stop it…" I inhaled a deep breath. "He's too cute to be put through whatever it is he's an angel trapped in a world full of demon like me."

Oliver looked at me sadly. He looked down then back up. He slowly petted my head some with this pity face in some way. I was honestly confused. He kept petting me till he saw our teacher coming.

"Luciano….you're not a monster, and you probably never will be unless something happens to Flavy." I sighed, and nodded my head. As much as I hate to admit it, but losing Flavio to death or worst will be worst than anything. No matter how sane you are losing your imprintee/Mate will make the weakest Wolf snap, and almost kill anything he feels was reliable….Even their self if need be.

"Will you ever stop petting me. like is that something I get to fucking look forward to." Oliver rolled his eye, and scratched the bass of my skull. My eyes got droopy fast. Oliver chuckled softly, and made his way to class.

"Nope I need to learn a puppies weak points for my future husbands taming." I growled at him.

"Then use some other mutt i'm not a fucking puppy i'm a wolf that can rip your head off. I have the power to make half the school cower before me so don't call me a _puppy_." Oliver smiled gently at me.

"You're my only option suck it up Mr. Wolf someone still has stolen goods around their neck if i'm not mistaken. Plus no one will touch me if they know I can tame Wolfs…..never know when I can send one after you." I sighed, and rubbed my face. That was smart, but he still needs to give Flavio a little bit of peace.

"At least let him be happy stop making him come here your magic works enough ok." Oliver sighed, and nodded his head. He walked back into the class. I leant against the wall, and let out a long breath.

"Why does love have to suck." I mumbled softly to myself.

" what the hell are you doing out of my class?" I sighed looking over at the bitter wizard Mr. Ganon is….and he's only twenty seven. Got to hate life at some point i guess.

"Sorry I needed a minute."

"Well then GET YOUR ASS BACK INTO CLASS I'VE TOLD YOU KIDS I DON'T GET PAID FOR YOU KIDS TO LEARN THAT LIVING SUCKS." I rolled my eyes heading back into class no use arguing he'll just curse you for half a month. Edwin still cough up smock from the last one he got after _accidentally_ setting brom on fire. I slowly pushed the door open hearing angry grumbles come from Flavio, and his friends area.

"I can't believe you….you know how I feel and you were petting him."

"I'm just practicing so I know how to comfort my Al when we might go out."

"...You're telling me everything you jerk you know that right."

"I live to keep you from ripping my throat out poppet."

"Eww Olivy that was uncalled for."

"Aw don't pout poppet it will just tear us all up turn up that pouty face." I looked over at them from the corner of my eye, and wince at Flavio cute pout. Might be cute, but him being in any type of discomfort hurt slightly.

"LUCIANO GET TO YOUR SET." I growled as I felt something hit the back of my head. I glared at Mr. Ganon, and growled slightly. He pulled out a spray bottle, and sprayed me with what I hope warm water.

"TO YOUR SET." I grumbled which lead to getting sprayed again. I slowly back away to my set. He rolled his eye's spraying me yet again. "FASTER WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY." I got up to my set, but was sprayed right before I sat down.

"WHY EXPLAIN TO ME WHY! WHAT THE HELL DID I NOT DO THAT TIME THAT MADE YOU SPRAY-" I sniffed the air a minute which made my nose turn up. "ARE YOU SPRAYING ME WITH PISS? WHAT THE HELL? WHO OR WHAT'S PISS IS THIS?" Mr. Ganon glared at me, and sprayed me five more times while I used Lutz backpack to shield myself from the piss attack. I heard Lutz whine about it, but I didn't care less piss on my hair and face.

"Ok now lets start class today will be talking about Vampire history…..Now I know this isn't Craving's class, but~ those idiots aren't going to tell you some one the important shit." Everyone groaned even the Vampires…..except Flavio. I sat waiting for the lesson to begin only for to spray me with piss again.

"WHY? WHAT DID I DO?" He just chuckled, and went to teaching.

"Now class there are some rare things that Vampires can do that don't get talked about a lot now if school weren't idiots then these things might of save many Vampires life in the past." He wrote Imprint on the board.

"Now I know you're all confused. A Vampires imprint is very different from a werewolf. Now unlike how werewolf see their imprintee they are automatically imprinted. A Vampire has to bite any werewolf of the soul mate." I perked up at that one, and slowly looked over at Flavio. Then sighed softly remembering his whole in love with some random Alpha wolf in the school.

"Now this is the thing that is most important that you all need to know…..This could of probably saved so many Vampires life's." He wrote psychic scream on the board.

"Now when A vampire is in high amounts of pain or fear. Like say someone was chasing them with a gun or something that would be your fear option. Now when a vampire is in that state these Vampire make a psychic link with anyone around. More power the vampire wider the spread. So while you're linked to a vampire you can normally hear their thoughts, and verbal sounds in your head. Now people normally don't understand this so they just try blocking it out or think they had gone mad checking their self into mental homes the next day where they have to stay forever since the Vampire never stop their link in their."

He looked at all of use for a while. I'm pretty sure half of us were just confused and shocked. He rolled his eye's, and got some what in the middle of the classroom.

"None of you have any questions what so ever….None?" Everyone stayed silent. I slowly saw the spray bottle float up to me again. I grabbed Lutz bookbag, and hid my body from that piss bottle from hell. "Luciano do you have any question."

"N-no." I hear the bottle squirt, and jump a little. "OK OK…..Can a Vampire's imprint on a werewolf ever go away." hummed softly.

"No...Well there's a spell but it either kills the Vampire or keeps them from loving ever again to where even Oliver couldn't fix it." I nodded my head slowly with him.

"...That's all I wanted to know ." He nodded his head, and levitated the piss bottle onto his desk. "C-Can I go home and get out of this piss?..maybe shower for a week." Mr. Ganon rolled his eye's nodding. I slowly made my way out to the door only to be attack by the piss bottle some more. looked at the bottle confused which means he wasn't spraying me. I growled, and looked around the room.

"Who ever is fucking spraying me needs to fucking stop or i'm going to rip your throat out." I grumbled out to the other students trying to keep myself from switching forms. I heard soft mummering then the bottle when back to desk. I growl, and storm off to the Were dorms. Since we have bad mood swings we're not aloud to bunk with other species.


	6. Chapter 5

_**LucianoPOV**_

It's been quiet for a few weeks which is never a good sign in this school ask anyone, and they can all tell you the same thing if this place is silent then that just means something bad will happen soon. I was laying in a tree out in the courtyard listening to anything really in hope to calm the ever lasting headache I had. A louse gift I got for how high ranking I am i'm kind of the Alpha of Alphas meaning my wolf form is harder to control, and care for leading to a lot of headache that only go away when Flavio is around.

"...He hasn't showed up today?" My ears tuned into what sounded like a nervous Miroslav.

"...N-no it seems not….He should be though he was already gone when I woke up this morning…..do you think poppets ok?"

"We better hope he is or their will be a insane Werewolf going berserk till someone puts him down." I frowned softly because it's obvious they're talking Flavio which doesn't make my day any better. I looked around for the Vampire, and Wizard. I spotted them heading back into the dorms. I growled softly Wolf aren't allowed into other dorm unless they have a signature or school work that can be proven true.

"...Fal might be missing…...god damn it." I whispered softly, and closed my eyes. Think of nothing, but the happy bubbly Vampire that has taken over my mind. I pulled his birth tags out from under my shirt. I sighed, and rubbed them gently looking at them sadly. "What does it take to have you care for me as much as I care for you."

"Well son maybe if you stop trying to hide how you feel the owner of those tags will tell you how they feel too." I looked down at my dad with wide eyes.

"I….Fuck off it's not that simple sir." I saw him sigh, and shake his head.

"Son it is that simple sometimes words are all that you need to fix a problem...they are strong things son try to use them instead of just cursing at your problem." I growled, and looked away from him.

"Sometimes word will just make it worst Sir what would you even know."

"I was your age once son…..I'm also the eyes and ears of this school and I will continue to be till I die." I could just hear the smirk in my dad's voice. "So son I tell you with the advice your Aunt gave me at your age…..ask them show them do what you need just let your feeling be known, and they won't turn you down…..It worked for the both of us so I tell please go show what his future is." I looked down at my dad with wide eyes a second time within three minutes.

"How….How did you know it was…..Flavio…" He looked up at me with a knowing look.

"I told you son i'm the ear's and eye's of this school I know almost everything about my student's…..and children…...Go find your mate son you only get one of them." I slowly hopped down from the tree. My dad gave my back a few pats. "I never cared if my family dated outside our race why do you think I lived with your aunt instead of your grandparents." I nodded my head, and made my way into the school hiding the dog tags on the way.

"He better be right about this…..who am I kidding he's always right." I sighed softly, and looked around the slightly filled halls. "Well here's to hoping he's in this damn place somewhere."

I walked around the place for a while trying to pick up on Flavio scent anywhere at all. I wasn't getting much I got faint hints of cinnamon or strawberry here, and there they were just lacking any hint of lemon which means none of this was Flavio. I sighed softly, and hung my head. He really did skip today. I looked forward, and everyone was slowly grabbing their heads the closer they got to me. I looked at them all confused out of my mind till the cry's similar to a banshee finally reached me. Everyone was looking around confused out of their mind trying to figure out who was yelling. I growled till I smelt that right combination lemon, strawberry, and cinnamon. There was just one extra thing mixed into those perfect three

 _ **FEAR**_

Somewhere in this school Flavio was in so much fear or pain that he formed a Vampire Link as far as he could which is pretty far. He may look sweet, and innocent but there is a reason he is going to be heir to the Island family instead of his cousin.

I shift into my wolf for, and I sniffed the air bolting to where his scent was taking me. I heard some of the other students freaking out since there was a wolf larger then like two sumo wrestlers running through the school at full speed. I ran faster with every plead that came flooding through my head. I could slightly notice that I was getting close to the abandoned science section of the school that's used for clubs, and sometimes tutoring. The closer I got the louder his psychic link was getting, and I could slightly hear muffled laughing. As well as some crying that made me just boil with even more anger.

I bust through one of the old science room doors. The of the door falling to the rang through the empty section. I growled softly at the stinging pain running through my head, but it didn't cover up the two feminine voice mumbling shit. My head snapped to the sound causing a girl to scream slightly. I growled angrily at the sight of four people holding down heavily crying Flavio. One of the girl out of the two was too close to his crotch for my liking.

"Shit Bell you didn't tell us the kid was friends with A FUCKING WEREWOLF THOSE ASS HOLE ARE LIVING INSANE KILLER." One the the men whispered yelled.

"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW MASON ANT DIDN'T TELL ME THAT MUCH!" I growled, and jumped on one of the desk glaring at the girl named Bell is seems. She looked back annoyedly only for her face to change to fear. "...Is….IS IT GLARING AT ME WHY ME!"

"Well you are the one about to Ra-"

"SHH SHUT UP LILZ!" I growled, and lunged at the dirty blond. She shrieked, and vamp speed away with the other girl. I landed at the base of Flavio feet making him flinch slightly. I snapped my head in the direction of the nordic demigod, and wizard still in the room. I growled, and bared my teeth at them. The little wizard when went pale, and grabbed the other man arm in fear. The man Mason summed a silver sword he held it over their chest, and slowly backed out the room. I growled softly at the door till I felt something nuzzle into my side.

I looked over to see Fal shaking with his face buried into my fur, and gently grabbing at my fur. I slowly got into sitting position letting him nuzzle into my chest. I rested my head on his head, and moved front paws to around him so he was hidden if anymore people decided to show up. After thirty minutes he finally stopped shaking I nuzzled my nose into his hair. He let out a shaky sigh, and looked up at me. I made sure to look at him with innocent begging eye's to keep him calm.

"I….Thank you." He rested his head against my heart. "...W-Who are you though….you smell like someone I know though." I rolled my eye's, and shift back into my human self. I was sat crisscross with my hands into the hole where my leg didn't met. His eyes got glossy.

"L-Luciano….what I…..thank you." He clung onto me sniffling again. I sighed, and rubbed his back. He pulled away, and gentle touched something on my chest. "...Luciano?"

"Yes Flavio…." He gave me a confused look then looked back at my chest. I followed his eye's that landed on his birth tags causing my eyes to widen a little.

"...Are these my birth tags?" I rubbed my neck nervously.

"Um yes I found them a few weeks back I gave them to Oliver, but he just put a few spells on it then gave them back…...I'm sorry…..the spell he did help with my constant headache…" Flavio whipped his eye a little, and smiled softly.

"Well at least someone get use out of them I just kept them hanging above bed with some other thing." I nodded, and stood up with my hand held out to him. He took it, and I pulled him up.

"Come on Fal i'll give you a piggy back ride to your dorm." He nodded, and got on my back nuzzling into my neck. I blushed softly taking him to his dorm. The desk lady just gave us a look then shrugged, and let me pass. Fal mumbled his floor, and room number against my neck. I shivered making my way up to his room. I knocked softly, and Oliver answered in a panic. Flavio and Oliver room was filled with their friends, and some of their friends friends.

"OMG FLAVI WHERE WERE YOU." Flavio didn't say anything just stayed buried into my neck.

"Um I found him in the clue and tutor area he'll tell you the rest of the story at some point." Oliver hugged me tightly.

"OH THANK YOU LUCIANO FOR HELPING OUR FLAVI AGAIN!"

"Um ya ok…..Well can I come lay Flavio down in his bed then." Oliver told me which on was Fal, and I took the little Vampire, to it laying him down on it. He held onto my hand not letting me leave so that's was I did I stayed there sitting on the floor till he was ready for me to leave.

 _ **FlavioPOV(Three Week And A Day Later)**_

All the werewolf were acting a little odd, and some them that were really high alpha like Luciano didn't even come to school. I tried to look for him, but the big cuddle puppy wasn't anywhere whatsoever. To say I was worried was far from how I felt.

"...Guys he's still not here, and other wolf are starting to act weird to...what if something wrong."

"Maybe you should go to his dorm, and check on him Flavy." Natitly said softly to the lemon blond.

"I...I…..ok that's what I'll." I made my way out of the school, and headed towards the werewolf but there were some demigod teacher walking around it like they were trying to keep the werewolf inside the dorm that were left. I made my way to the nurse who was oddly here as well.

"Um Miss Xiao….why are the some of werewolf being restricted their dorm and other are able to be in school."

"Huh oh it's you again Mister Island..well it's because those are useless little beta while the alpha and omega are being kept in their dorm because there will be a full moon tonight, and you know werewolf lose their shit over full moon till they get to the ripe fucking age of forty." I sighed softly. That explain a little bit of it, and probably why some werewolf teacher stayed home.

"Oh ok…..then Luciano Talia is fine right." The nurse looked me up, and down then smiled softly.

"Luciano huh….He actually is having some trouble during this full moon since he imprinted on someone…..And I have the perfect plan to help him now that you're here." The nurse grabbed my arm, and dragged me into the werewolf dorms. The moment she opened the door the cries of all the poor alpha and omega was unbelievable it almost sounded like people were being tortured which might be true since some of them probably have mates, but the school is probably keeping them apart so no under twenty three pregnancies can happen.

I might not be a werewolf, but my nose is still strong. The number of omega in heat was crazy anger from the alpha that could get to there in heat omega was overwhelming at some points. I was feeling extremely bad for all of these poor werewolf now that fully see the pain the school puts them through during full moon and heated omegas. Miss Xiao ended leading me to the basement which was actually a really just what looked like three dorm put together for one. The all too familiar smell of vanilla and blood was filling my nose though.

I looked at Miss Xiao confusedly as she left the room. I thought I heard the door be locked behind her, but shrugged it of. I looked around the area till the sound of something or someone whimpering caught my attention. I followed the sound to one of the four room seeing Luciano in wolf form. I know it's him from when he saved me almost a month ago from being raped by Bell.

"Luci...are you ok." I know he doesn't have a omega in heat anywhere cause he told me he isn't imprinted to another werewolf, and he's in more pain than anger. He looked up at me slowly with most pitiful look a dog can give you. He slowly uncurled from his giant ball the closer I got to him. I got down on my knees, and put his head in my which calmed him down a bunch. I gently petted his fur on his head a chocked out little sound left his snout it sounded like he was happy or just relived.

"It's ok Luci I know it hurts I know." He nuzzled his head into my lap. I smiled softly, and just petted him for a while till he was able to turn back into a human. He looked miserable, but talked like he was drunk on something.

"Fal~" He swayed side to side just sitting there. "He make all the pain go away Fal always make pain go away." I smiled softly at how cute, and honest he's being.

"I'm so happy to hear I help so much Luci…..does your imprinte help as much as me." He nodded his head, and laid his head in my lap. "Can you tell Fal who your imprinte is?" He shook his head.

"No I no tell Fal be mad." I frowned softly. Is it someone I don't like that gets to have my handsome puppy for over two hundred year cause I know they're a Vampire like me.

"Why do you think he'll get mad." Luciano curled into me some sniffing me I think.

"He never return my love so I no tell him i'm imprinted on him I need Fal around he stop pain. Without Fal I die from all the pain, and my heart with fail so I no tell him so he not get mad and leave me." I held my hand over my mouth as he told me that whole bit. That was what people meant when they said I nearly killed someone. I kissed Luciano head softly, and stroked his hair.

"It's ok Luciano I love Flavio loves." Luciano just hummed like he had no clue what just happened. I chuckled, and moved hair from his face.

"It's ok I'll remind you on Monday Luci."

 **(Ow looks like we're getting close to Luciano &Flavio being a thing who's ready for it in the next chapter)**


	7. Chapter 6

**FlavioPOV**

It's been a whole week since the full moon thing so Luciano should be better, and that means he probably doesn't remember his confession which means I have to if he isn't going to do it without being new moon high. I took a calming breath as I made my way into the school. 'I can do it….it's just an action or a few words….it shouldn't be that hard…..right?' Oliver left before I even woke up today so I was hoping to at least see him for a little help. I did a quick look around not seeing any of my friends at all.

"Great now I can't talk to Oliy for help." I sighed softly making my way to my locker bummed out that i'd have to do this without any advice first.

"I don't know if i've told you yet, but your face isn't made to express sadness…..looks very wrong on you." I blushed softly as I looked at the whole reason I need to talk to Oliver this morning. He was leaning against the locker next to mine he had a mixture of concern, boredom, and annoyed on his face.

"Oh um n-no you haven't. G-Good morning Luciano." He raised an eyebrow then got really close to my face. I bit my lip as I felt my cheeks start to burn.

"Now….are you ok you're stuttering a fucking lot and from here I can feel you have a damn fever." I twirled my fingers together nervously.

"Y-ya I'm fine I just um….I need to talk to you um." I looked around the packed hallway. "A-Alone." I grabbed his wrist, and made my way towards the abandoned science area. He looked over at me slightly concerned a few times till we finally got to a empty hallway.

"Ok so um I guess we can start from the beginning ever since Yung Mon school i've had a um crush on this person ok." I saw Luciano eye twitch a little.

"Ok we're talking about this because?...Can't you get Oliver to talk about crush shit….I don't know if you have noticed but i'm not fucking gir-"

"Hush let me finished….So i've always liked this person, but I haven't ever told them because well…"

"Their a Werewolf."

"S-Si their a Werewolf."

"And to make it worst they're a Alpha." I looked at the ground in shame, and nodded my head. Luciano sighed softly, and slid down the wall to sit. "Fine tell me how long have you liked this damn Wolf then." I sat next to him, and blushed softly rubbing my arm.

"S-Since I was six I guess I fell in love at first sight I guess." Luciano nodded his head, and leaned his head on mine.

"Fine tell me about everything I guess cause you will anyway."

"Ok Luci.."

* * *

 ** _(Ten Year Earlier)_**

My mama was holding my hand as we walked up to Yung Mon school. The school for young monster Werewolf, and Vampire go here while Wizards, and Demigod went to Yung Mag school. I was looking around at all the people when a boy about my age leaning on the wall caught my eye. He had shiny crimson eye's, and pretty peru colored skin. I felt my mama tug me to look at her.

"Ok bambino mama needs to tell you something before you go in ok."

"Ok mama." She pointed at the cute boy I was looking at earlier.

"You see that boy you stay away from him you understand me." I looked at her confusedly, and tilted my head.

"You mean the cute one…..Why do I need to stay away mama?" My mama looked at me shocked then sadly.

"Oh sweetie it's ok to like boys just not boys like him ok….he's a Werewolf, and they are not safe honey they have a lot of problem so just stay away….do you want to end up like aunt Flavia?"

"The person Nonna and Nonno named me after?" My mama nodded her head.

"She was killed for loving a Werewolf because people didn't like it." I pouted softly.

"Then how does that make Wolf bad mama? I heard they are the most likely to not cheat on anyone since they imprint on other unlike other type of supernaturals." She just stared at me for a bit. "Mama you look like a fishy." She snapped her mouth shut, and stood up walking away from me.

"Remember Flavio stay away from Werewolf that's all I must say now get your rump into your class." I waved as mama left.

"Ok Mama I promise to be a good boy." I look over at the cute boy walking into his classroom. "Sorry mama he's too cute promise aborted." I mumbled softly with a little giggle, and went into my own classroom where I met some nice Vampires named Tom, and Miroslav.

* * *

 ** _(Six Year Earlier)_**

"God darn it Lutz you can't just go around kissing, and licking people." I turned my head around looking for the all too familiar voice. I walked towards the water fountain, and saw him _Luciano Talia_ the cutest person i've ever seen. I smiled, and watched him yell at the omega of his pack of three.

"B-but Luciano I just wanted to show them their pretty is that so wrong?"

"YES YOU IDIOT YOU'RE ASSAULTING THEM!" I smiled softly as Luciano pretty crimson eye's turned their pretty glistening gold color the madder he got.

"...What does that mean Luciano?" Lutz asked tilting his head.

"IT MEANS YOU DID SOMETHING THAT SOMEONE DIDN'T LIKE OR WANT YOU BIG IDIOT!" Lutz nodded his head, and looked at me confusedly.

"Luciano there is cute blonde person watching us." Lutz said pointing at me. I panicked vamp speeding far enough so they won't see me, but i'll still be able to listen to them.

"WHAT?...Lutz there is no one there you idiot did you see your reflection again." I heard Luciano growl out

"What no I….I'm sure someone was there Luciano…..he had blond hair, and purple eye's I think." Lutz mumbled confusedly.

"That sounds like your stupid reflection idiot." I heard Luciano grumble as he walked away from Lutz.

"I…..Maybe you're right….not like some Vampire would watch us with dreamy eyes anyway." I heard Luciano growl madly.

"Vampire are perverted blood sucking jerks they all smell disgusting, and they all have tone of sex it's sickening." I whimpered, and grabbed at my chest at Luciano comment. '..disgusting...perverts….sickening…..j-jerks….i-is that true'

"Luciano….what is sex?"

"You really are an idiot…. Good thing we're not in kiddy school anymore maybe you'll learn useful stuff here." Luciano grumbled as they slowly made their way to the school doors.

"Luciano what's your dad's school called again?"

"Unnatural Academy...why do you even need to know."

"Where are we going to school till we're twenty two?"

"Un..Natural Academy…..ugh of course." I slowly moved from my hiding spot as Luciano, and his omega friend entered the school. I rubbed my eyes a little a I cried a tiny bit. After a bit I met these two people named Oliver, and Vasile they were really sweet. I dormed with Oliver from then on.

* * *

 ** _(Three Year Earlier)_**

I see him in the hall every now and then, and I can't help but just watch him. He's gone from cute to dare I say sexy Kats favorite word for most men. He still hates Vampire with a passion, but I still love him. Everyone always talks about how Werewolf are so bad….He's not he never has been he smacks Lutz around for flirting or kissing people he argues with Kuro on why the beta should stop picking random fight.

He's just perfect in my eye's he always has been since we were little. I have never told anyone about how much I'm in love with a big bad wolf that's a head or more taller than me now. They'd probably pull something like they did with my late Aunt Flavia, and I really don't want that.

"Lutz how many fucking times do I have to tell you STOP KISSING PEOPLE STOP FUCKING WITH THEM YOU FUCKING DUMBASS HOW HARD IS IT DO I NEED TO FUCKING TATTOO IT ON YOU JUST SO YOU WILL FUCKING REMEMBER!" I smiled softly as I heard Luciano yell through the hallway. He does it less these days people say it's because his control over his wolf form takes a lot of control which leads to horrible headache.

"B-but he smelt so pretty Luciano! I had to lick him to see how he tasted." Lutz whimpered out.

"You're really a fucking idiot I swear I've told you before want to fuck a Vampire go ahead make sure it's a damn Island first those are the only trusting Vampire you understand dumbass." I blushed softly. 'Aw he thinks my family is special' Happy little thoughts fluttered through my head.

"So….I can kiss Flavio Island then?"

"Lutz for fucks sake…..ask... if a Island comes to me crying or pissed because you assaulted them I swear i'll beat the shit out of you." God he really is the best I swear. That's also the year Oliver very distant cousin started at the academy her, and Kat seemed very similar….Mara just cared about other more.

* * *

 ** _(Present Day)_**

Luciano looked slightly annoyed after my whole talk on how long i've loved him...Well he probably thinks it's some random wolf.

"Wow...well that's a long time to love someone who never talked to you."

"Y-ya...h-he um kind of confessed to me last monday." I heard Luci growl softly.

"Well isn't he fucking lucky then." I smiled softly twirling my finger.

"I don't think so i'm not that special i'm no-"

"Shut up Fal you're fucking perfect this wolf better fucking see that or I will beat him till he does." I giggled softly at the thought of Luci bashing his head into a wall till he passed out to _beat my perfection into his mind_.

"Ok well um….He doesn't remember confessing to me." Luciano looked at me confusedly.

"What the hell do you mean _He doesn't remember_." grumbled out.

"He was kind of Full Moon drunk when he did it." Luciano sighed softly.

"Oh well that can happen...Lutz forgot a whole week because of a few full moon." I nodded my head.

"So I was wonder do you think I should tell him now that he's not going coco for a moon." Luciano chuckled dryly, and shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't fucking know...go for it I guess." Luciano was grumbling about something.

"Oh ok...I um was also think of just um going up, and um kissing him would that be ok." I looked over, and saw Luci crimson eyes were glistening gold, and were just overflowing with anger.

"Ya he might be shocked but he'll fucking love by the damn end." Luci growled out venomously.

"Oh ok thank you for the help Luci…" He grumbled softly.

"Ya sure whatever Fal SO~ happy i'm helping you get a damn boyfriend." I giggled softly at how grumpy he was at the thought of another person dating me. I scooted really close to him, and gently grabbed his cheeks. He looked at me a little confusedly.

"Fal what are you d-meph." I didn't let him finish. I kissed me gently, but I tried to put some emotion into it. This was my first kiss so I don't know if i'm doing good or not. Luciano seems to like he pulled me into his lap, and wrapped a arm around my waist to deepen the kiss some while the other one was resting at his side.

I pulled away slowly only to hear a little whimper leave his lips. I smiled softly, and gave him a peck or two. He had a faint blush on his cheeks, and his eye's were back to normal. He had a look in his eye that could either be love, need, or lust I felt happy with either of the three.

"Fal..W-What the hell was that." I giggled softly, and nuzzled my head into his shoulder. I felt his other arm wrap around my waist as well.

"My first kiss with my eleven year long crush." I mumbled softly into his shoulder, and neck making him shiver.

"W-Wait that story was about me…..EVERY THINGS BEEN ABOUT ME…...HOW DID YOU EVEN SEE ME DURING THE FULL MOON!"

"...The nurse locked me in your dorm...well apartment through the whole week till friday."

"What I told everyone to keep you the hell away." I pouted, and looked up at him.

"Why...i'm not that bad….you're even imprinted on me." He chuckled softly, and rubbed my cheek.

"Because I knew i'd want to fuck you senseless." I bit my lip, and blushed heavily, "And I for one wouldn't want my first time to be with a Full Moon drunk wolf as you were calling it." I twirled my finger around, and looked at him shyly.

"I um….I might of liked it we don't know." Luciano chuckled, and shook his head.

"I guess we'll see then won't we bambino." I smiled softly at the pet name. I nodded my head a little as response.

"I um….I-it was nice being with Full Moon drunk Luci he was always saying random little things like. _Fal so Amazing. Fal is so cute...He so so cute. Fal make all the pain go away….He's just great…...Oh I love Fal so much…..._ Aw I love you too…. _No Fal never love me…._ It was a struggle you were so cute...yet really stupid at the same time." Luci was covering his blushed covered face as he groaned soft at how cute, and stupid he was being.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE FUCKING LYING RIGHT!" I smiled softly moving his hands, and kissing his nose.

"Nope you were my cute big bad cuddly wolf for almost a whole week, and I loved it." He looked away embarrassed mumbling something here, and there "Don't worry no has to know about how sweet you are it will be our secret Mr. Big Wolf." I whispered softly as I made him look at me again giving him a deep kiss with slight tongue as well.


	8. Chapter 7

_(Two week later)_

 _ **FlavioPOV**_

I yawned softly, and held onto Tom's neck while we walked through the hall. I was up pretty late last night just texting Luciano since he's been away visiting his family for a few days. Something I can't do without getting looks of disappointment. None of them know about Luciano, but they do know about my sexuality. Aunt Flavia left a bad taste for wolfs, and homosexuals for everyone. I slowly felt my eyes shut.

"FLAVIO!" I bolted up looking around. Oliver was looking at me worried. "Poppet are you ok?" I slowly nodded my head, and nuzzled my cheek into Tom hair.

"Why are you so tired?" Tom mumbled.

"I was working on a report all night." I whispered. "Can I just sleep till we get to class Tommy." He nodded his head, and made his way to his locker. I yawned, and slowly fell asleep on Tom back. I slept for a while till I heard someone calling my name repeatedly. I whined softly, and looked over to see Lilz a little bit behind us.

"Hey little I'm talking to you." I blinked at her confusedly.

"Wha?" Tom shrugged, and moved a little faster down the hallway.

"Aww look the whore of the school getting carried around by his number one customer that never gets old." I heard her, and whoever else was with her cackle. It was the most ugly sound.

"Tom stop."

"Flavio plea-"

"Tom I said stop." He sighed, and slowly put me down.

"Aww look how obedient he is like a little puppy oh wait you pay one in sex to keep you safe too don't you." I heard a few soft ow's come from her friends, and a few god damn it's come from mine. I slowly turned around, and glared at the short girl.

"Can you repeat that Lilz I don't think I heard you right." She cowards away a little, but kept her ground.

"I'm just saying of all monster to pay using your body you picked a werewolf now I have my lows but honey that is really fucking low." I felt my fangs slowly emerge from my gums.

"Lilz I would shut if I was you." I heard Kat try to warn her. Lilz swallowed nervously, but looked like she wasn't going to do the smart thing and shut up.

"Let's be honest all these people only stay with you because your a lovely little stress relief in bed." I growled, and took a few steps towards her. I felt someone grab my wrist pulling me back.

"Flavio please calm down we need to get to class." I yanked my arm away from Tom.

"Ya Flavio listen to the customer it's your job to please them isn't it." Lilz said smugly with an annoying smirk on her face. My eyes narrowed on her. She took a step back with wide eyes. "Oh shit."

"Would you like to know something Lilz. I don't open my legs for anything walking with a fang or with an all powerful daddy in the sky." She gasped, and held a hand over her mouth. "I don't fucking go around gang raping someone either." She rolled her eyes softly.

"Well duh you don't need to you're paid to act like it though."

"Am I paid to watch you be a suck up to Bell, and pretend you're not gay by fucking Vinny or Reed each night." She hissed, and spat in my direction. I slowly wiped the spit off my face. Lilz froze, and looked at me fearfully. "Lilz I'm sorry but you shouldn't of done that." She slowly backed away, but she didn't get very far before I rushed up to her. I grabbed her by the neck hissing softly. The glow of my eyes was reflecting off her pale skin.

"...Y-You won't do shit Flavio….Y-You may be the next in line for head vampire, but that's only because your an Island." I smirked showing my fangs clear as day.

"Well would you like to see why I'm next in line cause I sure would like to show you." She went pale, and her eyes widened. She quickly grabbed my hand, and tried to pry it off her neck. Her eyes widened even more when she noticed it wasn't going to move anytime soon. I smiled softly. "Enjoy the fly Lilz." I threw her half away across the hallway. A lot of people gasped, but I only focused on her screams of fear. I vamp speeded towards her, but before I got to her something large tackles me into the gym.

It curled it's body around me while we pushed through the gym doors open, and rolled across the floor a bit. I held my head as I felt my fangs receive back into my skull. I whimpered at the slight headache forming. I felt what ever tackled me curl around me more. I looked at a wall of fur confused till an all too familiar smell hit me.

Vanilla, and blood slowly filled my nose. I felt my eyes slowly start to water. I buried my nose into the wall of fur. I was in a little doom of just fur, and no matter what anyone says nothing will make me feel as safe as I feel when my big bad wolf holds me. I heard soft mumbling, but I was honestly to tired to listen to anything beside Luci heart beat. After a bit I felt the wall of fur slowly shift into a chest. I yawned softly, and nuzzled into Luci's chest. He stroked my hair slowly, and rest his head on top of mine.

"Care to explain bambino?" I just shook my head. He nodded his, and just held me. I sighed happily, and curled into him as much as I could.

"Well~ the wolves are back everyone." I think Mara sung through the crowd

"SEE HE'S FUCKING A WEREWOLF I WASN'T LYING HE REALLY IS A DAMN WHORE!" Lilz yelled through the crowd as she pushed her way into the gym. I heard a low growl admit from Luci. Luciano stood up holding me bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and hid my face in his shoulder. I yawned softly, and got even more comfortable in Luciano arms. He rubbed my back as he walked towards the gym doors.

"You can go to sleep if you want bambino." I nodded my head, but slowly looked up when Luciano stopped. I slightly saw Lilz hugging a wall with big wide eyes.

"...W-Welco-"

"Shut it." Luci snapped at her. She cowards away. "Talk shit about Flavio again, and unlike him I will rip your throat out so remember that." She nodded her head, and vamp sped away from us. I looked up at Luci, and he looked beyond pissed. I gently kissed his cheek, and he sighed softly relaxing.

"You're back a day early." Luci hummed softly, and rested his head on mine.

"I can only go so long before the damn necklace stops doing it's job." He mumbled kissing my head a bit. I smiled softly, and looked up at him he was more focused on the path ahead of him than anything really. I slowly moved my hands from his neck to his cheeks. I rubbed my thumbs under his eyes a little till he looked at me. He chuckled, and looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Sí Fal wha-" I just hummed, and pulled him down for a real kiss. I smiled softly when Luciano didn't even hesitate to kiss back. I wrapped my arms back around his neck to deepen the kiss. Luciano nipped at my lip, and I pulled away smiling softly. Luci licked his lips not looking away from mine.

"I had to wait five days for that." I whined softly. Luciano smirked softly, and kissed my jaw. I hummed softly exposing my neck a little more.

"If you're this needie now you better keep those fangs away from my neck or you might just be stuck at my side every little second." He whispered softly into my ear. I smiled softly, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I won't mind…...Can I come with you next time I don't like not seeing you every day." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. I saw his ears turn a little pink as he took a shaky breath to calm his nerves.

"You…..You really want to go with me to a house full of wolfs of all ages, and half will probably glare at you half the time?" I pouted, and hide my face in his chest.

"...N-No….but I do want to just be with you." I mumbled softly. He hummed, and kissed my head. It was silent the rest of the way to his apartment/dorm. I rubbed my eye a little having rubble keeping them open.

"You really need to sleep more, and worry less about those damn text book." I smiled softly up at Luciano when he set me down in his bed. He stroked my hair a little looking intensely into my eyes.

"Textbooks didn't keep me up this time Luci I believe Mr. Bored at Home did." He rolled his eyes, and layed on his bed wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me to his chest. I laid my head on his chest, and closed my eyes.

"That may be true for last night, but it's always your damn textbooks that keep you up so damn long." Luci grumbled, and squeezed me to his chest. I giggled softly burying my nose into his neck. He rubbed small circles into my back humming softly. I smiled softly, and looked at his neck with a small pout.

"Luci?" He gave me a little hum telling me to continue. "Are you ever going to let me bite you?" He froze up for a second.

"Maybe when we're older, but for now no." I sighed sadly, and made little shapes into his chest. He tilted my head up, and kissed my forehead. "Hey you and I both know the age difference between our species my imprint last forever yours doesn't have to." I looked up at him with really big puppy eyes.

"But I want it to…..so you only live to two hundred I don't care….. if having a crush on you eleven years straight doesn't prove how much I care for you then I don't know how else to express it." Luciano held my face in his chest with a soft growl.

"Stop with those damn puppy eyes…..I need to be able to win arguments too damn it." I smiled softly up at him. He groaned, and covered my eyes with his hands. "you're going to be the damn death of me I fucking swear."

"Yes you do swear a lot." I pried his hand off my eyes, and saw him glaring at me. I gave his nose a soft kiss "Haven't _fucked_ yet either so there is truth, and lies to that statement." Luci growled pinning me to the bed. I blushed heavily wiggling around as moved so close our nose were touching.

"Keep talking and that one can change really fast." I looked up at him nervously.

"y-you said I can't bite you though…..a-and that's what vampire do that when they get really aroused." Luciano smirked softly.

"Going to be hard biting me if your mouth is forced to stay open." I looked at him confusedly. He chuckled, and rolled off of me. "I'm kidding…..maybe….now take a damn nap I'll wake you up for history." I nodded my head, and went to sleep like he asked.

 _(Two hour later)_

 **LucianoPOV**

I looked over at the clock see that Fal power nap was almost over. I gently shook his shoulder. He mumbled something, and nuzzled into my side. I rolled my eye's, and stroked his hair a little. A little smile formed on his lips.

"Flavio you need to get up we have thirty minutes till history." He slowly sat up, and rubbed his eye. He looked at me tiredly.

"History…..hmmm can you carry me there." He mumbled making grabby hands towards me. I growled at my weakness for those damned lavender eye's. I picked him up and he wrapped his arms around my neck, and legs around my waist. I rubbed his back a little as he nuzzled his head into my neck.

"You comfortable there." He nodded his head, and held onto me a little tighter. I rolled my eye's, and made my way back to school so here didn't miss more school than he already has. "Do you remember what we're learning again?" Flavio yawned, and looked at me from side of his eye.

"Something about vampire I think, and the history of their upbringing." He mumbled shamefully. I laid my head on his, and rubbed his back.

"There's nothing wrong about Vampire Fal." He rolled his eyes, and pouted for a bit.

"Thanks means a lot from the guy who said they were disgusting sickening perverts." He mumbled out. I flinched slightly at how cold his voice sounded.

"I didn't mean the Island family line god I was talking about literally everything else not related/associated to your family." He just shrugged, and pouted on my shoulder the rest of the way to Mr. Ganon's class. I sat Flavio down in front of the door. He pouted up at me, and made grabby hands again. I kissed his forehead softly, and made my way into class. He whined slightly behind me, but followed anyway.

"Ah good you're here Flavio come here you're the perfect example of Vampires during the up bring area." Fal looked a little uncomfortable, but walked over to the front of the room. "Now as you all know we have the four oldest supernatural family in are class as we speak. We have the Island's first vampires known to earth, The Talia's eldest wolf pack in history, Kirkland's first family to study under witchcraft, and The Braginski's longest demigod chained family. Every second generation is born under a demigod so the Braginski student here today won't have children with gods, but theirs grandkids will have godly parents." Mr. Ganon rambled on about the family for a few minutes. I raised my hand getting bored of his fanning over the our ancient families. He nodded towards me.

"Ok that's great we all know about our families….what the hell are we actually doing today?" Mr. Ganon glared at me, but turned to Flavio after he calmed down some.

"Right the lesson…. Mr. Island can you please open your mouth."

"Um excuse me!" Fal asked with wide eyes. Mr. Ganon rolled his.

"Oh just open your mouth Mr. Hinov will be doing the same soon." Miroslav head shot up, and he looked at our teacher confused, and pissed.

"Says who?" Mr. Ganon just snapped his finger, and Miroslav pop up on the front desk sitting next to Fal.

"Now boys I ask you both nicely to open your mouths." Fal, and Miro reluctantly opened their mouths. "Thank you now class can anyone tell me what is different between Mr. Island, and Mr. Hinov teeth." Natitly raised her, and Mr. Ganon nodded his head.

"Miroslav's fangs are showing and Flaivo teeth are flat like a normal persons." Mr. Ganon nodded his head.

"Now boys do you know why that is?"

"It's because Flavio's family doesn't drink blood till Vampires teening age." Miroslav mumbled.

"That is correct, but that's not all your family does is it Flavio." Flavio looked down rubbing his arm uncomfortably.

"N-no...they have a few more traditions that they do before Vampire teening…." Mr. Ganon shooed Miro back to his set. He looked at Fal a little worried, because he looks scared as shit. If Kuro, and Lutz hadn't been pinning my hands to their sets i'd probably be down there by now.

"Yes they do some are even illegal in the human world aren't they like your eating routine would you like to explain it or should I." Fal kicked his feet slowly looking at the floor.

"Well we don't eat anything that is meat till after our training-"

"What training Flaivo? This will help my lesson a lot." Flavio swallowed nervously.

"Well normally to get our family use to relying on one meal for long periods of time after we stop feeding from our mothers we are restricted to one small meal a week till six….normally anyway." Mr. Ganon smirked.

"Normally Flavio what are the exceptions." Fal sighed sadly.

"Future heads of the family have to do it till Vampire teening, but when this school was built my family had to change it to just ten since they can't watch us 24/7 but whenever we're at home we are restricted the whole time if you're still not…..they expect you to do it at school to…..but I sleep poorly so I kind of have to eat more than once a week." Mr. Ganon nodded, and circled around his desk making Fal look even more uncomfortable.

"Is there a reason for this lack of food Mr. Island." Flaivo slowly nodded his head.

"It's so we can train more on our Vampire senses, and work on making them better than most…."

"Now Mr. Island is their not a disease that Vampire get if they go too long without feeding on blood after teening?" Flavio slowly nodded his head. "Does your family still not see it as an issue." Flavio shrugged.

"They don't talk about it much if you don't overcome the disease then you we're too weak for them." Flavio mumbled sadly

"Now class who here knows a bit about NCD or None Cannibalistic disorder beside me, and Mr. Island…...No one ok then." He looked around a bit then glared at Fal. "Mr. Island do you know how long it takes for NCD to set into your system after Vampire teening." Flavio just looked at the floor.

"No sir…." Mr. Ganon grabbed a ruler, and walked over Miroslav.

"No he said no Mr. Island your Teening is in two months….Mr. Hinov yours was last month how long did you wait to feed?" Miroslav looked up annoyedly

"It was my feeding day anyway so that morning." Miro grumbled out.

"Good because NCD only take-"

"If you don't feed on your Teening or the day after then you'll have NCD." Vasile mumbled boredly Mr. Ganon looked at him kind of stunned.

"That is correct Mr. Popescu….so you have two days before you get sick." Mr. Ganon turned around fast, and smacked the ruler a little too close to Flavio for my liking. "Mr. Honda release Mr. Talia before he breaks your arm heaven knows how an imprinted alpha can be." I yanked my arm away from Kuro grumbling. I walked down to the teacher desk, and cupped Flavio face in my hands. He looked at me terrified his eyes were magenta instead of lavender, and I could tell his fangs were now out. He whimpered, and grabbed at my shirt. I picked him up, and he wrapped his arms, and legs around me tightly. I rubbed small circles into his back as I made my way to the door.

"My lesson isn't over."

"THEN HURRY THE FUCK UP I'M EXTREMELY CLOSE TO CLAWING YOUR EYES OUT!" I growled out to our teacher. He rolled his eyes.

"Once you get NCD you either wait out the six month of pain or you fuck your life up by feeding, and only being able to feed off that person till either of you die."

"Thanks now fuck off." I took Flavio back to my apartment. I held him, and kissed all over his face till he calmed down which was just him falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**LucianoPov** _(NO LIE WAS TO LAZY TO EDIT PLUS HAVE A HEADACHE)_

I hummed softly scribbling down some notes for my classes when I heard the dorm doors open upstairs. I smiled softly to myself knowing the sound of those feet all too well. It took them a while before they got to my door, but they were worth the wait any day. I heard my door slowly unlock then open as he made his way into my well basement apartment I guess I should call this. He shuffled his way to my room, and gently knocked on the door. I felt my pain nerves calm down a bit at his scent of strawberry, lemon, and when I'm lucky cinnamon.

"Come in Fal." He peaked his little head in, and gave me a gentle smile.

"How's my big cuddly wolf today." I just hummed, and patted my lap while I took down some more notes. He walked over, and plopped down into my lap nuzzling up into me. I kissed his head gently, and looked over my notes really quick. "This is wrong….So's that." Fal mumbled pointing to the wrong ones.

"Oh really so you're telling me that the average witch level isn't a two?" Fal smiled softly, and shook his head.

"Though it may be shocking no they are normally a level three the lower the number the better the wizard Luci." I groaned softly at forgetting that stupid fact again. I rewrote some of my notes, and corrected them with Fal's help i'm not going to reject more help form the number one student in our grade than I already had which I regret still. "Are your grades getting better?" I groaned softly.

"Not fast enough bambino." He turned around in his set, and rubbed my cheeks.

"You'll get there I know you can….my tutoring offer still stands.." I sighed, and kissed him softly.

"Though that would help I rather not get pissed at you because I'm unable to comprehend things." He just rolled his eyes, and pulled me back into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, and pinned his lower back to my desk a little not breaking the kiss till he pulled away.

"There I wasn't done with the first one." He said giving me an innocent smile which I knew was a lie because after dating for little over half a year I've learned my little vampire is nowhere near as innocent as I thought.

"You know you're more needy than a werewolf, and that's saying something bambino." He giggled softly, and played with one of the button on my shirt more to fidget then anything.

"Well maybe after tomorrow I'll be content for a while because you promised me a special gift." I hummed softly kissing my soon to be seventeen year old boyfriend's forehead. I looked at him closely noticing a little red circle around his pupil, but shrugged it off.

"Sí I know what me, and my bed over there promised, but~ still doesn't mean you can be this needy because no early gifts." He sighed in defeat, and nodded his head understanding. He can try to fight me all he wants, but I'm the future Alpha of Alphas so there is no winning against me either I win or we both agree that we're right in our own ways.

"Anyway have you eaten yet need me to make you anything?" He held my hand loosely as I nibbled on his neck a little just because I was slightly bored. A soft little sigh of relief left his lips as I thought over whether or not eating or teasing was more important. I've had breakfast, and Lunch so eating or not won't hurt me too much.

"No but you can make something in a minute." I mumbled against his neck making him shiver.

"W-Weren't up just saying I'm too needy?"

"I'm a Werewolf we're driven by instinct, and my instincts want to hear your shaky breaths while I decorate your neck." I whispered in a low voice into his ear making him shiver again. I smirked softly against his neck licking it a little. Quite little pants left his lips as he grabbed at my arm so tight I could feel his nails start to tear at my shirt. I caught a faint magenta glow from the corner of my eye, and chuckled softly. "Already aroused Fal just from a few kisses." He whined softly.

"I can't help it….have you seen my boyfriend before he's amazing in so many ways." I buried my head into Fal shoulder before he could see my blushing face. He giggled softly, and kissed my temple. "You know at this point when you hide your face I can safely assume you're blushing."

"Just shut up Flavio…...you said something about food did you not?" Fal giggled, and wiggled out of my grip making his way into my kitchen. I sighed softly watching Fal make whatever he felt like making I raised an eyebrow as I noticed the red ring still around his pupils. I wanted to shrug it off, and just say it was from earlier but the rings would be magenta not blood red if that was the case. It just doesn't look healthy in my opinion I grabbed my phone getting ready to call the school nurse only to stop when Fal sets a plate of food down in front of me. He gave me gentle bright smile, and kissed my cheek. I sighed happily, and rubbed my cheek a little.

"So besides studying all day what have you been up to?" I hummed softly, and stabbed at my food.

"That's it….I was going to do something else, but looks likes I forgot what it was." I mumbled confused looking at my phone even more confused since I felt like it had apart to do with it. Flavio looked at me confused then down at my phone.

"Where you going to call someone?" I shrugged, and went back to eating. I looked up at his eye's, and those blood red rings looks like they got bigger they even had a slight glow to them.

"Fal?" He hummed softly, and gave me small smile. "Are….Are you feeling ok….your eyes don't look normal." He raised an eyebrow at my question.

"Well they can't always be lavender sadly they will be magenta some time when hungry, aroused, angered, or in fear." I looked at his eyes for even longer, but they just weren't fucking magenta they were getting redder than my own eyes.

"Fal they're not magen-" I slowly shut my mouth growing confused about what we were talking about. "...What were we talking about…" Fal looked at me concerned.

"You were asking if I felt well when it's you who I think is under the weather I think you should go lay down you've probably over worked yourself with all the studying." He mumbled worried. I slowly nodded my head, and let him lead me to my bed since I was a little wobbly on my feet. He kissed me in between the eyes than left. I slowly let my eyes flutter shut hoping a nap will clear this headache, and my fuzzy memory. I woke up, and it was 6pm, and I still felt like my mind was fuzzy trying to remember things it's just not allowed to. I grumbled, and held my head making my way out of my apartment. I dialed Oliver number quickly if anyone can help a fucking first class wizard can.

"Hi puppy how can I help you?" I groaned at the nickname he still uses on me.

"Magic how can I tell if someone used it on me to block my memories." Their was a long pause after that.

"Come to me, and Fal's room NOW!" So I kind of wobbled my way towards their dorm building. The person in charged of it tired to stop me, but I snapped at them making them leave me alone. I nearly fell into their elevator because the pain in my head was starting to come back. I slapped my hand down on the fourth floor button, and leaned against the cold elevator with my eyes squeezed shut blocking out any light for now. Once the door dinged I made my way to their room. I knocked gently, and laid my head on the door. It opened, and I fell into one of the short blonds on the other side.

"Luci? Oh my god why aren't you in bed." Fal said panicked wrapping his arms around me guiding me to his bed. He got on his knees by the bed, and held my hand kissing it a few times looking at me worried. I tried to look at him, but when I looked at his eye's my headache just grew worst. "Luci I told you you're sick why didn't you stay in bed?"

"God stop looking me in the eyes" I whimpered out trying to cover my eyes.

"He's no sick Flavio, and don't worry he didn't mean that as a rude thing." I felt who I could only assume was Oliver cup my face. I felt his hands heat up than more pain came over my head. I hissed, and growled making Fal whimper a little. "Someone is try to either kill Luciano, or just get you two separated." Flavio gasped softly.

"How can you tell just from a headache." I opened my eye's to see Oliver pull a navy blue misty ball from my head into his hand.

"This is magic ora everyone has a color like how mine is cyan, and powder pink this person's magic ora is navy blue...now that's bad because the darker the color the more common a ora is….Luciano when you look at Flavio is anything not normal."

"His eyes." I stressed out.

"My eyes….He told me earlier that he thought I was sick cause my eye's weren't lavende or magenta, but he never told me the color cause he kept forgetting our conversation." Oliver nodded his head.

"It's spell trying to protect itself….Luciano however you're seeing Flavio's eyes it's not real they are their normal lavender color."

"N-No they aren't they…..they...I can't…..a ring I think a ring of odd color glows when I look at his eyes too long." Oliver sighed softly, and moved hair out of my face pulling the magic ora from my head some.

"Look at Flavio please It will help….yell the color not supposed to be their." I slowly did with a whimper. Flavio looked at me really worried while he squeezed my hand. I looked at his eye's, and flinch at the bold glowing blood red ring.

"B-Blood Re-...What was I supposed to say."

"Good enough thank you Luciano." I slowly fell asleep after a wave of calmness took over my body.

 **FlavioPOV**

I looked at Oliver worried. It's been awhile since he put Luci to sleep, and I was really worried about him. Oliver just rolled his eyes, and went back to his spellbook trying to track down the witch or wizard that brought my Luci so much pain. I laid my head back down on his chest feeling his chest rise, and fall while his heartbeat calms me down some.

"I'm horrible I just thought he was sick." I whimpered out softly. I heard Oliver sigh softly.

"Flavio how many times do I have to tell up when someone is under a spell like this it's easy to mistake as someone just being ill." Oliver said annoyed because he's told me this like six times, and I still feel bad.

"But this is my Luci we're talking about Oliver...he never shows signs of illness unless he's too far from me or it's a full moon." Oliver didn't respond after that because he's knows I'm right. "When will he wake up?"

"Right now." I heard Luci grumble out making his chest vibrate. I gasped, and showered his face in kisses. He chuckled dryly, and gave me a comforting smile.

"I'm so so so so so~ sorry I'm really sorry I should've-"

"Fal…..Shut up none of this can be blamed on you."

"But-" He pulled me down, and kissed me deeply.

"I said shut up." I sighed softly, and crawled up into my bed with him curling into his side. He rubbed my back some, and hummed softly.

"So~...how the hell did you fix me Oliver."

"I extracted most of the other person ora from both you, and Flavio than had you sleep the effects off." Luci nodded his head, and kissed the top of mine. I curled into his chest even more not wanting any type of space between us. He wrapped his arms around me holding me tightly to his chest.

"Hey are you hun-….oh you're asleep...I guess he can stay...I don't have to force him at least if he's already asleep again." I smiled softly at Oliver mumbling to himself before I fell asleep for the night.

 **LucianoPOV**

So it's been about three days since Flavio birthday. He got his present yes, but we both weren't really fans of the gag. He was annoyed that he couldn't bit or really talk, and I was annoyed that I only got to hear muffled sound from him. Then again I rather not force Fal to imprint on me young so it'll have to do till we're about twenty. I made my way down the hall's looking for my over happy little Vampire only to frown when I saw how drained, and almost dead he looked.

"Fal?" He looked up at me tiredly, and he was extremely pale. I cupped his face, and looked him over. He looked horrible, and he smelt like he was sick too. "Bambino you look, and smell sick what's wrong." He sighed softly.

"Nothing….I'm just worried about a test." He mumbled lying straight to my face. I looked at him a little hurt. He just bit his lip trying to not look at me.

"Fal…." I mumbled a little hurt making him flinch at my voice. He still refused to look at me though so I forced him to look at me. I flinched at the soft ruby color his eye's were he bit his lip looking down. "Bambino what happened?"

"Nothing that be fixed I'm fine." I sighed annoyed cause I really don't want to fight with my sick lover.

"If you say so I don't believe you, but I'll let this slide for a bit." He gave me a weak smile.

"Thank you Luci." He kissed my cheek softly, and it felt so cold it burned. I picked him up, and carried him to his class. He gave me another kiss as I sat him in his set I cringed at how cold his lips still were. "I'll see you in history Luci." I nodded, and started looking up a bunch of random things Fal might have, and my eye's widened at the three common letter popping up on my phone _NCD None Cannibalistic Disorder_ I groaned softly reading it over again since I don't listen to Mr. Ganon for anything I hate him too much.

"Six month of missure if he can even survive it…..or….." I glared at my phone at the other option I don't care if I have to force him to do it he will do it. I waited for the bell to ring, and rushed back to Fal's classroom. I picked him up, and took him to one of the abandon science areas in the school.

"Luci what are we mmpfe." I gave him a quick deep kiss to settle him down some. He weakly grabbed at my shirt. I moved from his lips down to his neck biting, and sucking on it a little hard. A soft moan left his lips. "L-Luci what are you-" I pinned him against the wall, and forced one of my legs between his, and pushed up against his crotch.

A chocked out moan left his mouth as his eyes flared up margnat a little, but the ruby color wouldn't let it through too well. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, and panted heavily. I just rubbed my leg against his crotch come more. He hissed softly, and I looked up from the corner of my eye noticing his fangs are finally out. I picked him up making him wrap his legs around my waist then I pushed his head into the nape of my neck. It takes a lot of teasing just to get him to break into his Vampire side. I shivered a little when he finally bit me. I rubbed his back a little sighing softly in relief.

"Suck, and don't make me force you to cause you know I will." He gave me a tiny head nod, and did just as I asked. I made him stop when it almost got too hard to keep holding him up. He slowly pulled away from my neck, and looked at me with soft innocent eyes while his lips where bright cherry red. I sat him down, and kissed his forehead happy to see those pretty lavender eyes back as well as at least some color to him.

"W-Why did."

"You really think I wouldn't look up what was fucking wrong with you, and like hell was I going to wait six fucking month to see if you make it." He smiled softly, and pulled me down into a soft kiss. There was a metallic taste to it from his recent activity, but I could care less right now he was safe my bambino was healthy again.

"So…..was all of that just you trying to bite or do we get to leave, and finish it at your dorm apartment?" I hummed softly, and gave his neck soft kisses.

"In the beginning sí, but~ now we don't have keep you from biting me since you just did that so~ my apartment sounds really fucking fun." I mumbled gently against his neck making him giggle softly. I smiled softly down at him. He was mine all mine, and I was his will both never feel anything for anyone else ever. Though I feel bad that I made him seal his fate so young he didn't seem to mind. "I love you." I mumbled out softly. He smiled softly, and gave me quick peck on the lips.

"I love you too I've loved you since before my eyes could turn magenta." He said joyfully I chuckled, and rested our foreheads together.


	10. Chapter 9

**LucianoPOV**

 _I sighed annoyed, and ran my hand through my hair. I'll never understand why my family thinks they need to have so many get together they're so fucking annoying. I looked down at my little mate sadly he was sound asleep nuzzling my pillow that I had to use as a replacement for myself. I tried to think of something that my family wouldn't bitch about if I just showed up with a Vampire on my hip, but to my luck i'm stuck with judgy ass relatives who can't get over themselves. I leaned down, and gently kissed Flavio's head. He slowly batted his eyes opened giving me a softly smile that made any in pained brain cells relaxed._

" _Hey bambino." I gently stroked his cheek, and he nuzzled into my hand._

" _Morning Luci….what do you need?" I kissed his little nose gently making him giggle._

" _I need you to feed ok I won't be here for a school week, and I'd feel better if you fed before I go." Flavio whined softly._

" _No I don't want you to go I don't sleep right if you're not on school grounds." He clutched onto my hand tight._

" _I can't help it my great grandparents want another pack meeting I'd stay if I could I would." Fal was about to answer before his phone went off. He grabbed it looking at the number, and took a shaky breath._

" _Sí Mamma?" He slowly started to bite at his nails the longer the call went. "But I ha-...ok...Only my Bisnonni like me so wh-...no mamma you only care cause i'm th-...FINE I'LL SHOW UP!" A soft magenta glow came off Fal's eyes as he chucked his phone across the room somehow not breaking it. He put his head in his hands, and mumbled something to himself. I sat down, and pulled him into my lap holding him close._

" _What did she want?" Flavio whimpered, and curled into me._

" _Looks like I have to go to a family five day long get together too." He mumbled sadly I sighed kissing his head hoping that it would make him feel a little better. "I don't get why they always make me go none of them like me besides my Bisnonni, and that's only because I remind them of Flavia…...Y-You said I should feed right?" I just nodded my head. He sighed, and buried his face into my neck then bit down. He drank a small amount compared to normal, and gave the reopened holes soft kisses. I gently stroked his hair till he slowly pulled away from my neck._

" _You didn't eat your fill." He looked away shyly._

" _I don't like hurting you." He mumbled softly. I chuckled, and pulled him close._

" _It's fine now eat." He bit is lip, and nodded his head this time he actually drank the normal amount. He sighed softly, and just curled into my chest hiding his face. I sighed rubbing his back hoping to cheer him up a little before he had to go be with his shockingly more judgy than my own family. After a bit of him just snuggling into my chest Fal got up, and stretched while he made his way towards the door._

" _Um where the hell are you going?" He looked at the door confused then at me with all too innocent eyes._

" _To my dorm to pack up before I have to leave in like an hour." I sighed softly, and just gestured for him to come back towards me. He straddled my lap giving me his more powerful than they should be doe eyes. "Sí Luci what is it?" I sighed, and cupped his cheek rubbing under his eye with my thumb. He smiled softly nuzzling into my hand._

" _I won't see you for five or six days once you walk out the fucking door is it so bad to want a proper goodbye from my mate? He smiled softly, and shook his head leaning in kissing me. I held him tightly kissing him as passionately as I could since this would be both of our last kiss for a couple of days. I growled softly when I heard a softly howl in the distance. Flavio pulled away, and looked at me confused._

" _What is it Luci?" I sighed annoyed, and nuzzled my head into the nape of his neck. He rubbed my back, and rested his head on my mine probably looking very concerned._

" _My pack just got summoned looks like I have to go….now" A small little whimper left Flavio's mouth._

" _O-Okay….I'll see you in a couple of days right no longer than five you promise right?" I kissed his temple, and nodded my head._

" _Ya bambino I promise it will fly by." He took a calming breath, and headed to his dorm like he wanted. 'This will be a long five days' I thought sadly to myself._

" _Luciano…..Luci-…-Ano….Luc-...-An_ LUCIANO VENICE TALIA IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME I SWEA-"

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT NONNO!?"

"Finally you're responding you've been zoned out for an hour we thought you'd gone ill or deaf you heart attack inducing child." I grumbled, and rubbed my face trying to get some feeling back to my eyes. "What in She-Wolf were you even zoned out about." I got up from the meeting table, and headed to leave the room.

"Nothing Nonno I'm going to go see Aunt Luciana." I grumbled out ignoring their pleads for the future in command to stay, and learn about something that's been forced into my skull since I was three. I sighed annoyed, and held my head as one of my oh so annoying headache was settling into my head. You'd think that mating my mate would put an end to these, but my unlucky ass has to suffer whenever i'm not in his presents my damn necklace isn't even working. I made my way to Aunt Luciana part of the house; she was sitting by her fireplace, in her rocking chair, looking through a photo album as normal. She looked up at me, and sighed gesturing for me to go over to her. I slowly made my way to her here going as slowly as I could to not irritate my head any. I made my way over to her, and laid my head down in her lap. She sighed, and played with my hair some.

"Another headache cucciolo?" I grumbled softly, and nodded my head.

"I'm not a puppy Ana…" She hummed softly in though.

"You've been my cucciolo since your mother past during the twins birth no hush." I sighed sadly. "You seemed different since I last saw you…..what is it?" I pretended to go to sleep so I wouldn't have to answer any of her damned questions. She mumbled something to herself, and started to play with the ends of my hair she slowly moved some of it to the side exposing the scar I have from Fal mating me, and feeding. I put my hand over the scar, and glared at my Ana.

"Why the hell are you examining me." She just smiled softly.

"Those are the fangs of a Island I know that scar all too well….that's why you're so different your worried about hi….It's a him it's the one named after Flavia isn't." I grumbled rubbing my neck not wanting to really answer her. "That's a yes either way you're worried about him what is concerning you?"

"This little trip was only supposed to last for five days….I've been here for almost eleven days…" She nodded her head.

"I see….I don't see how that's a pro-"

"He can't feed unless it's from me." I mumbled uncomfortable. She looked at me wide eyed for a little bit till she smacked me upside the head.

"You let him feed off of you when he had NCD you idiot!" I sighed softly.

"Flavio may be mentally, and physically strong that doesn't mean his metabolism was good enough to fight off NCD which I know for a fact he wouldn't of been able to do. He has a shit metabolism from malnutrition since his family only allows them to eat once a month….he would of died, and damn it Aunt Ana we're seventeen he's too young to die, and I rather not lose him this young." I growled almost shouting at her. I felt some tears forming in my eyes so I looked away before she could actually see me cry. I heard a soft sigh from behind me.

"I'm sorry Luciano I didn't know they treated the head of the Island family like that….it's such a horrible thing how some of the old families still treat their own….their own blood like animals just to have some power." I sighed sadly, and laid my head back in her lap pretending a few tears weren't running down my face. Ana sighed softly, and stroked my hair. "Hopefully you'll never have to feel my pain cucciolo." I nuzzled into her lap not even caring about the nickname for now. I was almost sleep when some of the alphas that patrol our mansion went nuts howling like no tomorrow.

"Cucciolo you must wake up something has found a way through the guards, and fence." Ana said kind of panicked. I looked at her confused.

"What?"

"An intruder is making their way to the mansion." My eyes widened. I bolted up than sat there a little confused since my head wasn't trying to rip in half for once. Ana looked at me confused. "What is it cucciolo?"

"Nothing just surprised that my head isn't splitting in half for once." I mumbled confused rubbing my head. I heard some more howls that got cut short from getting attacked by who ever was trying to get into the Talia mansion. I sighed, and popped anything before I left to go assist my family with who ever this was.

"Luciano what are you doing?"

"Going to go help the family, and see who was insane enough to attack the house." Ana stood by her rocking chair as if she was having a midlife crisis or something.

"What if you get hurt…." She mumbled looking at me concerned. I rolled my eyes, and headed towards the door.

"Well then you don't know me that well like you claim you do." I mumbled making my way out to main entrance of our home.

"LUCIANO VENICE TALIA WHAT THE HE'LL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" My Nonno yelled out to me between his commands to the rest of the family.

"Why does everyone keep asking that? THE HELL DOES IT FUCKING LOOK LIKE I'M TRYING TO HELP!" I yelled to him. He glared at me, but before he could answer one of the windows busted open with a strong smell of strawberry, and lemons flowing in with it.

"Shit…" That smell was way to familiar for my comfort. Some of the men in the room turned into wolves trying to sniff out someone or somethings presents or to just hear the thing better. A gust of wind blew past me from nowhere, but what surprised me more was the tiny magenta glow with in it as well as the lemon, and strawberry scent just with a hint of cinnamon joining it. "You're a damn idiot." I grumbled out hoping he heard me before he ran off down the hallway.

I heard a growl come from one of my cousins that was kind of close to me. He rushed down the hallway only for him to yelp, and come flying back into the wall. He was out cold..he's living, but he wasn't going to open those eyes anytime soon. While my family went to go check on him I slowly slipped down the hallway, and ran towards wherever the the hell that fruity cinnamon scent took me. If it's who I think it is I might just smack him for being so damn reckless, and I honestly don't want to do that but something can't be helped. Tracking the scent brought me back to my Aunt Luciana's room. I heard her scolding someone inside the room, and didn't seemed happy at all her scolding turned into worried, and babying after a bit. I slowly opened the door, and saw Ana looking all over Flavio's face as he rubbed his cheek which I assumed she smack. My eyes widened a little at the sight of his badly bruised cheekbone, and the cuts scattered around his exposed skin.

"Fal what the hell are you doing here?!" He jumped, and looked at me shyly rubbing his arm.

"I…..I have no explanation that isn't pathetic sounding." He whimpered out not meeting my eyes. I sighed softly, and pulled him into a hug.

"It's ok….why didn't you I don't know come in like a normal fucking person." He sniffles, and rubbed his eyes.

"I tried, but when I asked to enter the area one of your family members punched me, and pushed me down the stairs that lead to the gate." He said almost sobbing. I growled, and held him tightly. I have to have some words with one of my uncle's it seems. I gently stroked his hair until he calmed down, and stopped crying. He looked up sniffling slightly. I gently kissed his forehead making him smile softly, and nuzzle into my chest.

"So my Aunt already smack, and told you how stupid what you did was right." He nodded his head not looking at me from embarrassment. "Good then I don't have to now I can actually say; hi, I've missed you, I'm happy your here, and I love you." I mumbled softly cupping his face kissing him softly. He kissed back, but a little desperate as he placed his hands on mine holding them to his cheek.

"LUCIANO! LUCIANA! ARE YOU TOO OKAY WE SMELL A UN- SHIT DAMN IT! SHIT BOYS BREAK THIS DAMN DOOR DOWN!" Flavio pulled away from me fast he looked at the door a little scared. Once one of my cousins rammed into the door his eyes burst onto a magenta glow that could almost light the room, and the door flying back into Ana fire place wasn't far behind the first door ram.

* * *

 _Why Hello Yes It's Me Meiko. I just wanted to tell you that If you'd like I made a 2pItacest drawing it's on DeviantArt, and I might a few more so ya. I was honestly shocked that three really great Artist actually liked it cause trust me it could be better. So if you'd like to see it, and maybe more to come go look **Kemeiko** up. It's really meh though so don't lie if you get there, and hate it._


	11. Chapter 10

_**LucianoPOV**_

My inter wolf was going crazy with the need to protect the little blond behind me. He was whimpering, and shaking like crazy. He doesn't really like fighting even though he could take out half my family if he needed to. Nonno, and I were having a glare off. His nose kept wrinkling up at what I can assume is the smell of Flavio. Which is stupid since Flavio only smells like fruit, and cinnamon which is weird since most Vampires smell like blood, and dying flesh. Nonno looked me over then looked at Aunt Ana.

"Aunt Ana are you fine?" She rolled her eyes, and sat in her rocking chair. She looked at him like he was an idiot then sent a small smile my way. Probably to help comfort Flavio.

"Yes I'm fucking perfect Romeus, and stop turning your damn nose up. You look stupid, and like you've just smelt a mess!" She snapped at him. Ana has never really liked her nephew that much. Heck I don't like him half the time, and he's my nonno. Nonno rolled his eyes, and tried to glare at Flavio behind me there wasn't much he was going to see behind me though since Flavio is short as hell.

"No I do smell a mess, and it's one I'm about to make of the sick sucker behind your oh so precious cucciolo!" Flavio whimpered fearfully, and buried his face into my back. I'm pretty sure he's crying in fear now.

"I'M NOT A GOD DAMN PUPPY, AND YOU'LL BE MAKING NOTHING!" Nonno looked at me slightly confused.

"Who in She Wolf's name are you yelling at Luciano Venice! You better move before I make you. You're proving you are a fucking cucciolo!"

"You'll have to make me cause I'm not letting you fucking touch him!" My Aunt was giving me a proud little smile.

"L-Luci don't act rash."

"I'm not, and it would be best if you stay silent so this dick doesn't get more pissed." I grumbled out. Flavio took a shaky breath, and hugged my waist tightly before bolting over to my Aunt before I could stop him. For a guy as smart as him he can be really fucking stupid.

"Um…. Mr. Talia senior? I um…. I'm sorry for barging in I truly am I ha-"

"Is your face fucked up because off all my wolfs you killed!" Flavio flinched slightly at my nonnos venom filled half yell.

"I uh….. I didn't k-kill anyone sir I uh I'd never…. I just struck some pressure points that sent them to sleep. Except the last one I missed the point, and probably gave him a concussion so I'm sorry." Nonnos anger slipped away slightly. Nonno is like a lie detector which is good for Flavio since he never fucking lies unless it's about being hungry or not.

"Fine….. why is your face messed up then?"

"Oh uh I was here to drop off some school stuff for Luciano, and to see him since it's been…..twelve days now since he left campus I tried to talk to the gu-"

"Uncle Remy, and Vinci pushed him down the steps before he could explain why he wanted to see me." Nonno groaned, and facepalmed.

"WHO FUCKING LET THEM BE ON GUARD DUTY. I FUCKING BANNED THEM!"

"Now Romeus before you go scolding this young Island I did it for you." Flavio looked down in shame, and nodded his head.

"FATHER IT HAS BEEN TWELVE FUCKING DAYS AND A HOUR SINCE YOU'VE LET MY SON RETURN TO MY SCHOOL!" We all looked at the door confused as my dad stormed in. He looked around then looked confused himself.

"...Hi pops long time no see how's school? I sure as hell wouldn't mind going back."

"Luciano…. Why is Mr. Island here, and why is your aunts door broken?"

"That would be Nonnos doing. Also Fal came to drop off school work, and other reasons I think." After a bit my dad, and nonno started to have a yelling fest. I slowly snuck Flavio out of my Aunt room, and took him to well my room as nonno calls it, but fuck that I like my basement apartment area back at the dorms. Then I never worry about others coming in, and out of it. Unlike here were every old wolf comes see me to make sure I'm a good little future head of the family.

"Your house is um nice...?" Flavio whispered not fully believing it.

"Ya I know my apartment back at school is better. It's more me." Flavio sigh in relief.

"Oh thank god I don't have to feel bad for thinking this place is over done….. it's really too much."

"Ya…. So~ my little bat missed me so much that he snuck in to see me." Flavio blushed darkly, and looked away.

"I said I was sorry." I held him close a I backed up into my room smirking softly.

"You did~ but not enough." I whispered softly into his ear. He shivered, and blushed darkly.

"R-Really?" I licked my lips watching questions flash through his eyes.

"Mhmm. If I've missed you this much imagine how much my inter wolf missed you." Flavio looked at the floor flustered then at the door. He did that a few times before looking at me again.

"W-Won't you get in trouble… and I'm pretty sure if your nonno hates me now then he'll loathe me if he finds out." I watched Fal ramble about god knows what for a few seconds. Though what he was saying made since I really felt like I'd go crazy without having a little bit of him. I gently cupped his face, and kissed him deeply. It took him a second, but he slowly melted into the kiss.

I pushed him against the door a little rough. I could hardly stay coherent. If I missed Flavio to the point of zoning out, and dreaming. Then just imagine how much my interwolf missed him. A muffled noise left Flavio as he pulled me closer by my shirt. I pulled away some. It was a struggle because while I wanted to look at the mess I was making my interwolf just wanted to tongue fuck his mouth. Flavio whimpered softly, and tugged at my shirt. I licked my lips looking his face over. Flushed, panting, and lust clouded eyes that had a faint magenta glow. He bit his lip hard, and rest his head against the door. I picked him up, and carried him to my bed. Once we hit the mattress I attacked his neck hungrily I left nothing uncovered on his pale skin. When I calmed down a little I nuzzled my nose into the side of his head so I could lick the area that would of been his scent gland if he'd been a wolf. Wolf tend to like messing with our partner scent glands since it cause intense arousing reactions. Flavio was panting heavily as he clenched my shirt tightly.

"For someone with no scent glands you're getting really worked up by this." Flavio bit his lip hard when I bit down on the same area. His eyes were almost full magenta at this point, and his fang could be seen clear as day.

"W-Well we kind of do. That's the area Vampires bite to bind them forever." I hummed, and sucked on the area.

"I thought once you mated you were a set?" Flavio took in a shaky breath as I gently nibbled on his binding area I guess.

"Well a-any Vampires mate bite can be o-overp-powered if another Vampire bites the binding area b-but since y-you're a werewolf I don't think it'll have the same effect. Like they say nothing can b-break my connection to you now." I rubbed my thumb over the slightly bruised flesh. It made a shiver run down his spine.

"Fal… I'm sorry."

"For wha- AH~" Flavio cut himself off with a loud moan as I bit down on the binding area to the point I could taste his blood. I gently covered his mouth trying to muffle what I could of his moaning. I'm thankful it's of pleasure not pain. Flavio wrapped his legs around my waist, and I could feel his nail get more sharp each time they ran down my back. I saw the faint glow of his eyes trying to break through his eyelids. I slowly loosened my jaw, and licked whatever blood was left on the bite I made. Flavio was shivering under me. He slowly blinked his eyes open. The glow from his eyes was enough to almost cover both our faces in pure magenta light.

"I'm assuming that didn't hurt too bad right?" Flavio slowly nodded his head, and cupped my face pulling me close.

"That right none of it hurt, but this might. I'm sorry…. I don't feel like I have much control left." He mumbled against my lips before kissing me deeply. He slowly pulled away, and sunk his fangs into my scent gland. I sat very tensed as I bit my lip to the point it bleed. I somehow managed to cover what would of been a very pornographic moan. I slowly rested my head on his shoulder. I honestly felt paralyzed with all the endorphins flowing through my body. I wasn't kidding when I said our scent glands are a weak spot for my kind. I shivered while he drank just enough to knock him back to his senses sadly.

"I swear to god if you start complaining about hurting me I am going to fuck you dry so you'll complain about something else for once." I growled annoyedly when I saw Flavio send me a worried look when he finished his small snack. That worried turned to flustered pretty fast though. I smirked, and pushed Flavio down giving him a hard kiss. "There much better."

"I always forget how much that annoys you." Flavio breathlessly giggled out. I was about to lean down, and claim Flavio's mouth as mine for a little bit longer. To bad there was a loud fucking crash from the other side of the mansion, and this place is huge so if I can hear it then it's really bad.

"Stay here!" I grumbled out. Flavio pouted, and grabbed my wrist.

"No….. If your not letting me go then you're staying here too."

"Flavio I have to fu-"

"I'm not weak Luciano so you don't have to worry about my safety." I looked at him stressly. I know for a fact he's not weak, but my inter wolf doesn't see it like that.

"I don't have a choice Flavio please just fucking stay here!" I mumbled into his neck. I know it's wrong, but I tested out if my alpha of alphas demands worked on non wolfs too. Flavio's pupils slowly dilated as he stared at me. He kept slowly opening his mouth like he really wanted to respond against me, but I guess he couldn't.

"Oh… O-Ok.." I gently kissed his forehead, and made my way to the door.

"Sorry for what I just did…. I'll explain later, and this was for your own fucking good bambino." He just stared at me with narrowed eyes till I left. I grumbled annoyed that instead of getting to feel my mate I have to go check something probably stupid out. As I passed by a mirror I noticed my crimson eyes were their wolf color instead because of how pissed I was right now.

I speed walked towards the sound of whatever interrupted me earlier. It wasn't because I was worried oh hell no. Well maybe a little worried that whatever it is could hurt Flavio. I get to the meeting area, and I see a bunch of wolf fighting, and a lot of broken windows. I tried to talk to them, but no one could hear me. I groaned annoyed as I turned into a wolf. A long angry growl, and short howl chilled them all out. I turned back into my first form.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING!" They all looked down ashamed. No one was answering me though. I looked around, and pointed at someone I actually knew from school. "YOU! Allen why are you in my fucking house."

"Well yuh see muh pops got over powered by a bunch of expelled Vampire. They took him, and those dang jerks sent us seven hospital bag of muh pops blood…. That's almost all of it man. They said they'd let us have him back if we…."

"If you fucking what." Allen looked away from me nervous about what he's about to say.

"We….. We have to slaughter the eldest Vampire family. We sent wolfs to their home, but what good will that they're stronger than most besides…. Our trackers sniffed someone more important here." I glared at him intensely. He slowly backed away because I was beyond the point of coherent because of how angry I was with him.

"You're here for Flavio." I hissed out. He backed away from shaking some.

"I….. Y-Ya we are. We ain't got no choice yuh understand us." I grabbed Allen by his shirt collar, and pulled him towards me.

"You have a lot of fucking choices, and one of them is to stay the hell away from my mate you lousy mutt." I said in my demanding tone before pushing Allen into the table. I was about to leave, and go back to Flavio. However two very familiar scents just entered the room. There was Flavio with a hint of fear then my nonno who reeked of anger almost more than his normal smell.

"You never fail to find new ways to disappoint me Luciano." I turned around to see my nonno throw Flavio in Allen direction. "You Jones take the fucking blood bag. I don't care if he is an Island i'll deal with them later."

"WHAT NO! You CAN'T FUCKING DO TH-"

"LUCIANO VENICE TALIA YOU WILL STAND DOWN MAKING NO NOISE, AND STAND RIGHT THERE TILL I SAY OTHERWISE! NOW YOU SIX FUCKING GET THE BLOOD BAG OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I couldn't move. I may be physically stronger, and more intelligent than my nonno. His demanding speech is still way more powerful than mine. I felt a knife trying to gouge my heart out as my nonno forced me to watch them drag my Flavio out through the windows they came through. They looked like they were really regretting evening coming to my house. After they were pretty far my nonno released me from his stupid demand.

"You'll be thanking me someday boy… your useless father wants you back at school by tomorrow. Now I need to go find you some suitable female or omega wolves." I slowly crumbled to my knees as I felt my heart crumpled up piece by piece. I slowly dropped my head into my hands, and screamed my lungs out. My Aunt Luciana found me I don't remember much besides her leading me to sleep in her room, and my throat bring too sore to speak.


End file.
